The Woman in the Mirror
by Traviesak1
Summary: AU. Right before her wedding, Alice suffered a terrible accident that made her lose her memory. Now, with the help of Shun Kazami, she'll try to pick up the pieces of her past. What would happen when she discovers that she was going to marry Ace on the day of her accident? Will she choose between her old life with Ace or her new life with Shun? Alice x Shun, Dan x Runo
1. Chapter 1 : Blind Lights

**Hey lovely people. I am writing a new story. Its called The woman in the Mirror. I hope you enjoy! Any suggestions or comments are welcome.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Blind Lights<p>

Brown eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror. The woman fixed the bun her hair was tied into and the veil that covers her face. A smile danced on her face, displaying her true happiness. She straight out any wrinkles in her white dress. The heart-shaped top was decorated with little diamonds on the top of the dress while the bottom was puffy. She look like a princess from a fairy tale.

From the mirror, the woman saw the door open. Her long-term fiancé peeking in, dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. On his face plastered a smile. He looked at her with those beautiful eyes that showed nothing but love for her. "Ace, you shouldn't be here! you can't see me before the wedding!" the young woman exclaimed, trying to cover herself.

"Alice, don't be silly. I don't believe in those things. You look beautiful." Ace reassured, taking a look at his soon-to-be wife.

"And you don't look bad yourself." Alice replied with a beautiful smile. She was truly happy that she was going to marry him.

Ace lean over and placed a small kiss on the young woman's lips. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." he told her, taking a last glance at the woman before walking out of her room.

Alice felt little butterflies swirling in her stomach, for she was going to get married soon. She only wish her parents were here with her, but they had passed away in an accident. Alice knew she still had her cousin Sellon who grew up to be like her real sister.

"Alice, are you ready?" a female voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Sellon. I'm ready." Alice answered, taking a last look in the mirror then facing the door.

Sellon entered and admired her cousin. "You look beautiful Alice. I wish you eternal happiness." Sellon opened the door to let Alice out, but someone burst through the door. A man dressed in all black with a ski mask covering his face and hair stood in their way. "What are you doing?! What do you want?!" Sellon demanded.

"Shut up." He interrupting, slapping Sellon across the face. She fell on the bed, easing the pain etched with the man's hand print. The man grabbed Alice and placed a cloth over her face. Soon, the redhead was unconscious. He found a perfect route and escape with Alice in his hands.

Later, Alice's brown eyes fluttered open. She tried to remember where she was. Looking around, Alice noticed nothing familiar. She stared out a small trunk window and saw nothing but a blue sky moving really fast. She felt something rough yet smooth under her. The redhead turned her head to the side and saw someone driving the truck. It was a man with brown hair and a rowdy beard. Alice turned away and saw the cloth on the floor. She carefully picked it up, realizing it was her chance to escape and go back to Ace to be his wife. She had to be brave and stop this man before it was too late.

Before thinking of a plan, Alice grabbed the cloth and placed it over his mouth. The man fought but soon fell unconscious. The truck lost control and drove off the road. Alice moved to the front seat and tried to drive but the steering wheel was stuck. The truck was going downhill with her in it. She opened the door, pushed the man out, and the made a jump for it. But her dress caught on the door handle, and Alice rolled downhill. In the distance, she saw the truck on flames but then she hit herself. Everything went black in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>Back at the wedding, Sellon got up and ran for help. "Ace! Where are you?!" she screamed on her downstairs, trying to get his attention. Everyone at the party turned her heads toward her.<p>

"Sellon, what's wrong? Where's Alice?" Ace asked, utterly confused.

"That's the problem! She just got kidnapped!" Sellon answered with tears in her eyes.

"I need to find her." Ace scoffed, grabbing his keys and heading out. He needed to find Alice before it was too late.

* * *

><p>The young woman's slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I? Who am I?" she asked as got up. She barely had any energy was extremely tired. She kept walking but nothing made sense for her. She didn't know who she was. She was lost in the middle of nowhere. Alice turned around and saw bright lights flash in her eyes. Scared, she closed her eyes, for her mind and body were too weak to even move. She waited but nothing came.<p>

She open her brown eyes again and saw someone stepping out of the car. It was a man with midnight-black hair and honey-colored eyes that shined in the moonlight. The young man stared at the young woman in front of his eyes. Dried blood stained her orange hair. Cuts and bruises dotted her face. Her eyes were lifeless and dull. The white dress was now red and dirty. The veil on her head was torn, and her hair fell messily from her head. She looked so weak and fragile.

"I'm taking you to a hospital." he said as the young woman slowly nodded. Her eye lids were slowly closing, and everything went black for her again. The young man held her close and placed her inside his car. "Please don't die on me." he prayed, getting in the driver's seat and driving away.

The young man waited anxiously in the waiting room. He couldn't go home until he finds out that the young woman would be okay with her family here. He paced back and forth, for hospitals weren't his thing but he had to for her. A few nurses walked by, but most were gone since it was close to midnight. He took a seat by the window and stared at the starry sky. _I hope she's okay, he thought._

Soon, the doctor came out, asking for the family of the young woman. "I want to know how she's doing first." the young man asked.

"She's stable, and her body is slowly responding. We are waiting for her to open her eyes. I want to know her name and any other information."

"I don't know who she is or anything about her, but I, Shun Kazami, will take care of the bills and finding her family."

"I'll keep you informed then."

The nurses wrote him a visitor's pass, and he went to see the young woman. Her eyes were closed, but Shun recalled how her eyes were dull and lifeless. Her blood-covered hair was now clean and orange. Her skin was clean and peach-colored with the small cuts were healing.

"Please wake up soon." Shun prayed. He wanted to help the young woman find her family, but for now, Alice had him to protect her.

* * *

><p>Ace paced back and forth impatiently. He went out several times looking for Alice. In vain. He couldn't believe that someone would've taken her. The love of his life was taken from right under his nose, and he couldn't do anything to stop them. Is she okay? Are they hurting her? Where is she? He had faith that Alice would come back with him and finally get the happy life they deserve.<p>

Suddenly, the phone rang but for several times before Sellon picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello. This is the police." said the caller. "I'm sorry to inform you that we found Alice but her body was severely burned. It was unrecognizable, and only ashes were found. A man we found confirmed that Alice was with him. We also found a piece of a white dress."

"No, you're lying. Where's my sister?" Sellon asked. Suddenly, Ace took the phone from her and thank the officer, hanging up shortly. "Ace, Alice is dead."

"No, it can't be. Not my Alice. I'm going to find her myself."

"Ace, that officer confirmed it." Sellon yelled between sobs.

"I don't, can't, and won't believe it." Ace insisted. His heart was crying for Alice. He couldn't believe she was gone and that he won't able to see her beautiful face ever again. Ace grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drank it. Maybe in his distorted illusions, the young woman will appear to him.

* * *

><p>Shun opened his amber eyes slowly. It was early morning, and he was sleeping on the couch. His back hurt slightly but was okay. Shun pushed the blanket away that the nurses gave him and sat up. The young woman's eyes were still closed.<p>

"I need to leave for a moment, but I'll be back." Shun reassured her. He folded the blanket neat and walked to the nurses' station. "Can you keep me inform on the condition of the patient in room 1207? I'll leave you my name and number."

The nurse nodded and copied down Shun's name and number. The young man walked out of the hospital and into his car. It was a breezy and chilly morning. Shun had to leave the hospital for now but would return soon.

* * *

><p>Ace walked to the police station with his heart pounding at every step. He pushed the doors opened and saw many officers walking back and forth. Crimes were being reported, and women crying as men were carried away. Ace went to the front desk and asked the policeman, " I want to know more information on Alice Gehabich's case."<p>

"Yes sir. Miss Gehabich's body was burned to ashes. The only item we found was a piece of her white dress. A man who was with her is being interrogated. His name is Jason Watts. He stated that he was able to escape but couldn't say the same for Miss Gehabich. She was burned inside the truck, which we found in the outskirts of Japan."

"I would like to speak with that man. Can you give me his address and information?" Ace asked, heart was broken into pieces. It was confirmed that Alice was killed in that accident, but little did he know that Alice was alive in a hospital somewhere.

Ace entered the address into his car's GPS. Following the directions, he arrived at his location and turn the engine off. The house was old and made out of wood. Outside rested two cars, in which one of them was oddly familiar to him. He climbed out and ascended the front porch. Before Ace could knock, someone came out.

"You!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who can it be?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Jealously

**Thanks to the people who review. Chapter 1 and 2 were edited by: Innocent Diamond. Thank You!**

Marshall Arts: Thanks for pointing that out. I am so glad you told.

Cup of Violet Tea: Yeah me neither. She got kidnap. Like 3 hours away.

Innocent Diamond: I did too. That guy has to do something with that man that kidnap Alice.

Flopi216: I am glad you like it.

Angeldarkus: Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its character. I do own any OC characters that appear in this story. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Jealously<span>**

Ace thought he was seeing things. "Ace, what are you doing here?" the other person asked.

"Sellon? I should be asking you the same question!" Ace exclaimed.

"I came to speak this man. I couldn't believe my cousin just died." Sellon cried.

"I came to see him, too. I want to know what Alice was doing with him."

"He told me that Alice was going to visit her parents' grave before she the wedding. He was giving her a ride to the cemetery."

"Either way, I need to speak with him." Ace demanded, getting inside the house.

* * *

><p>Shun parked his gray Mustang outside his apartment and turned it off. He got out, closed the car door behind him, open his front door, and enter his house. Dropping the keys on the counter, Shun made his way to the kitchen. He brewed some coffee and went to his bedroom. Shun fell onto his bed with a big thud, tired and exhausted but knowing that his work was waiting for him.<p>

He grabbed a pair of khakis, a royal blue shirt and black dress shoes. Shun owned his own music store. After letting the cold shower take the tiredness away, he brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. He needed to go and check on his store, but a faint knock resounded on the door, followed by a text on his phone. "Come in."

"Shun," someone called.

"Katie I'm in my room." Shun said. Katie was his best childhood friend and always there to support him. Without even knocking, she barged in. Lucky for Shun, he was already dressed. Katie had long blond hair with pink ends, green eyes, and a light complexion, dressed in a pink crop top that show her midriff, white skinny jeans, and pink flats.

"Katie, I need your help."

"I'm ears, Shun."

"Can you help me pick some girls' clothes?"

"What?!" she gasped. "Are you trying to change the way you dress?"

"No, it's for someone."

"For who?" Katie asked with a hint of jealousy. She knew Shun didn't have any sisters or female cousins, and his mother passed away long ago. Was he trying to buy clothes for her? Was Shun finally responding to her feelings?

"I'm buying the clothes for someone in trouble. She need my help."

"I didn't know you did charity, but I guess I can help you."

"Thanks, Katie. I know I can count on you."

"I know, and that's why you love me. I'm going to make you some breakfast before we head out to work."

Shun finished brushing his hair and went to the kitchen. The pleasant aroma of cooked food reached his nose. "It smells good in here." he commented.

"And it tastes good, too." Katie replied. She was curious to know who the person was that Shun was trying to help. She finished and placed the dishes on the sink, to be washed later.

"Come on." Shun called. "You don't want to be late."

"I know. I'm coming." she replied, grabbing her handbag and following Shun.

* * *

><p>Ace entered the small house. A man sat on a beige couch. He was tall and had brown hair, a rowdy beard, and brown eyes. A few cuts and bruises covered his face and arms. "Hello, Mr. Watts. I'm Ace Grit and would like to speak to you." Ace introduced, shaking the man's hand.<p>

"Hello Mr. Grit. First of all, I'm sorry for your loss. I found the woman running in the street and her where she was going. She said had to visit her parents' grave, so I offered her a ride. As we went there, the breaks stop working, and she pushed me out of the truck. Then she tried to jump, but her dress got caught. Finally, the truck exploded."

Ace's heart broke into a million pieces. He didn't want to hear it, but he had to.

"Thanks for your time." Ace thanked, not wanting to hear more about Alice's death. He shook the man's hand again and exited the house. He was even more upset, and today wasn't no different. He needed to release all these memories that were drowning him into a pool of depression.

* * *

><p>Shun opened the store and let his employees enter. On his way to his office, customers were already customers coming in. Shun checked his paperwork, as usual. After he finished that, he went downstairs to check on his store.<p>

On the displays were music CDs, music code cards, instruments, instrumental accessories, and other things. Dan, Shun's best employee, counted the money. Runo cleaned the place. Julie put up new posters. Kira restocked the shelves. Marucho managed the online sells and promotions.

"Wow, guys. The place looks awesome like always." Shun commented on his way down down.

"Thanks." Dan answered. "Oh, Shun. Quite a few bands called us earlier asking if they can schedule a date so they can play here in the auditorium."

"Yeah, Shun. You know you can get a lot of money that way." Runo agreed.

"Sure, why not? Inform Marucho so he can post it on the web." Shun answered as he returned to his office.

"Dan, have you told Shun about the music festival?" Runo asked her fiancé.

"Not yet. I thought Kira did. You know she wants to go with him."

Kira turn scarlet red and hid her face. "Nah, who said that?"

"Come on. We all know you like Shun." Julie blabbed as she hung up an album cover poster.

"I do, but you know Shun."

"Kira, my bro is a hopeless romantic. Don't worry, he'll come around." Dan reassured.

"I hope." Katie said, looking down. She had been crushing on Shun for a long time now, but the raven-haired guy only saw her as a friend. She remembered the first time they met, during her first year of high school. Shun was the popular guy. She remember when he saved her.

_-__: __Flashback__ :__-_

Katie walked home alone. It was really dark, and her parents forgot to pick her up. She turned on her phone, which said it had low battery.

"Look who we found." some guy said. Katie eyes were wide open. She knew that voice. It was a jock from school.

"Yeah, the feisty one." another commented. Kira tried to run but they caught her.

"Where are you running to?" the leader asked. It was Spectra, the main jock. Kira stared at his face and was beyond scared.

"Let me go, Spectra." Katie yelled as she struggled to break free.

"I like you." Then he pressed his lips to hers and stole her first kiss, which she always wanted to be special.

"Let her go." someone demanded from behind all of them.

"Who's the stupid person trying to play hero?" Spectra asked.

"I said let her go." the person demanded again, ignoring Spectra's question.

"You're going to pay for this, Shun Kazami." Spectra threatened, throwing his fist toward Shun. Shun dodged it quick and punched the guy back. Spectra got up and launched himself toward Shun. He was getting frustrated with Shun's every quick dodge. "You stupid boy."

Shun did a twist spin and kicked Spectra on the face, sending him down onto the cold ground. "I said leave her alone."

With that said, Shun helped Katie and walked away.

_-__: __End of Flashbacks__ :__-_

After that day, Katie and Shun became best friends, but for her, it was a puppy love. She always followed him around. "Day dreaming about Shun again." Julie muttered between giggles.

"No, I'm not." Katie objected, hints of pink on her face.

The employees saw Shun leaving his office and walking down to talk to them. "I need your help guys. I need to find a girl's family."

They was surprised yes confused at the same time. "Who is she?" Dan asked. He was curious to know who his friend was trying to help.

"I don't know her name, but I have to find her family."

"How are we going to find them if you don't know her name. Why do you ask? Will Mr. Kazami ask her for her name?" Dan questioned, earning hit on the arm from Runo.

"I can't. She's in a coma."

* * *

><p>Ace slouched down in the couch.<p>

"Ace, stop drinking." Mira ordered, noticing her mint-haired friend on the couch.

"Mira, it's the only way I can drown all this pain."

"You have to be strong for Alice."

"I feel like a lost child seeking his mother."

Mira felt sorry seeing her friend in that state. She gently sat by his side and held him close. She had to help him heal that broken heart. She felt someone play with her hair and saw that it was Ace.

"Your hair color reminds me of Alice." he said, playing with the strands of hair.

Mira held him tight. She didn't wanted him to lose his mind. "It's okay." she whispered as she play with his hair. But deep down; she knew nothing was okay.

* * *

><p>After a long day at work, Shun closed the store at ten o'clock at night. His employees already left the store, but the only one left was Katie. "Shun, you want to go to store now?" she asked, placing her bag on her shoulder.<p>

"It's late. We can go this weekend."

"Oh okay." Katie replied with a warm smile on her face.

"Get in, I give you a ride home."

"Thanks Shun." The car radio was low but still audible. Shun turned it up a little louder. It was some love song, according to the lyrics. Katie tried her best to not pay attention to the lyrics, but they were sticking to her.

Shun looked over and saw Katie deep in her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about my parents."

"Are they home?"

"Not sure. Mom always drinks and dad is usually with his friends. I don't want to go home. Please take me with you."

"I'm not going home. I'm going to the hospital."

"Oh..." She curious to see who Shun was trying to help, but she didn't wanted to face who that was right now.

"I can stay at your apartment. It's better than my place anyway."

"Fine, you can stay there."

As promised, Shun arrived at his house and turned off the car. He got out of the car with her and took a quick shower.

Katie disliked her house. The smell of beer was always there. She preferred Shun's place. Always clean, fresh, and quiet. She sat on the black couch and turned on the television.

Shun put the keys on his clothes drawer. He picks up some jeans, a black t-shirt, and black tennis shoes. He was going to visit the young woman today at the hospital to make sure she was okay. Shun was tired and exhausted, but he still wanted to see her.

Katie saw Shun exit his room. He dressed so casually and smelled so good. "Katie, there's food in the fridge if you need any."

"Oh, thanks."

"I'll be back." she added, kissing her forehead. Katie gave smiled and watch him leave..

Shun drove to the hospital. The parking lost was empty except for about seven cars. He entered the building and asked for information on the young woman.

"She's stable but hasn't open her eyes still." the nurse replied.

"Thanks. I'll go see her now. " He walked over to her room. The young woman lied down on the hospital bed and looked like she was in a deep sleep. Shun pulled a chair to her side. "Please wake up soon," he whispered, gently playing with her red hair. He placed his hand on the bed, and the sleepiness consumed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Any reviews are welcome like always.<strong>

**I am sorry that is a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Kiss

**Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews. Before I go on, I must say that I changed my character Kira to Katie, she is a character from the manga. Anyways, thanks for the wonderful support and thanks to Innocent Diamond for her help.**

**Reviews:**

**Flora: Chapter 3 and sorry for the wait.**

**ana: I bring chapter 3.**

**attractive-girl: Thanks, for your wonderful review.**

**darkventus: Thanks, I am so glad you love it.**

**aliceGI: I am glad you like both of my stories, thanks.**

**princessalice: Thanks for the wonderful review.**

**strong37: thanks for the awesome review.**

**nintails: Thanks for the great review.**

**magnax10: Thank you, I glad you like both stories.**

**angles15: Thanks, I am proud of my story, but I have a lot of support from the readers.**

**wordinikusd: Someone is behind this.**

**sakura healed: I am glad you love my story.**

**olympians17: I hope they get together.**

**restless205:I know right, poor Alice.**

**lamoudani51: Alice will not stay like that for long.**

**persephonenfy: I am sorry here is the next chapter.**

**underword: I think Alice x Shun make a lovely couple.**

**christwrirter: I am glad you both of my story.**

**amoncgods: I love Alice x Shun.**

**hinamarid: I am glad you like both of my stories.**

**zeldadeparture: sorry that I leave you hanging.**

**kareharegown: I am glad you like it.  
><strong>

**starmania: I have you chapter 3.**

**talia: Thanks, I am so glad you like it.**

**natalie erica: I am gl ad you like it. Someone near her, did this to her.**

**Zikret Aydenteti: Sellon could had done something.**

** :I know right, and I want the couple to know each more. Sellon has a secret.**

**Guest: Yes, I will. I like Mira x Ace.**

**Inocent Diamond: I hope she is okay. Ace needs to investigate some more.**

**Cup of Violet Tea: Sellon, can have arranged a fake cremation, or cremated the body that was found there.  
><strong>

**No Mary Sues: Don't worry, I changed her to a character from the manga, her name is Katie Lowery. Sorry.**

**Flopi216: Thanks, I am glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Unwanted Kiss<strong>

Mira drove back to her house after a long, tired day. She picked up the phone and called Sellon, one of her best friends. "Sellon, would you mind coming to my apartment?"

"I'm nearby. Be there in a few minutes." The black haired woman response.

"See you then."

Sellon was confused of why Mira, want to see her. She was tired, it was a long day with the police and the man named Jason.

"Alice, I didn't want you to die." she muttered, gripping the steering wheel tight. Alice's body would be cremated. Services were to be held tomorrow, and Sellon would take possession of everything that Alice had: the properties, two houses, cars, businesses, and all the money in the bank. Tomorrow, she would be rich.

Sellon arrived at Mira's apartment, turned the car off, and grab her handbag. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to door and rang the doorbell. Mira opened the door and let Sellon in, closed the door behind her. "Sel, Ace is in terrible condition." Mira explained, taking a seat on the couch.

"I know. I saw him this morning. My cousin's death really devastated him."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to help him." Mira replied. She was determined to help fix Ace's heart. "Oh, and he wants to see Alice's body."

"Alice's body is being cremated first thing tomorrow."

"What? Sel, no! I want to see my best friend one last time." Mira yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mira, but I don't think Alice would like her best friends to see her at her weakest point."

"I don't care! I want to say good bye!"

"I know you're hurting right now, but we're going to get through this."

Mira let out a frustrated sigh and let her tears flow out. She wished she could rewind time to see her best friend again, even if Alice was going to marry the man Mira loved.

/

The sun shined brightly on the Shun's face. His honey eyes slowly opened and faced the source of the light.

"It's late." he told himself, checking out his watch. Shun got up from the chair and stretched. His muscles were sore and his back it was in pain. The redhead hair woman was still sleeping. Shun slowly touched her cheek. "Please wake up soon." he prayed. He exited the room the room and walked slowly down the hallways.

As Shun passed by, he heard nurses talking about random things. He stopped to grab another pass for tomorrow night. The whispering still went on behind him. He accidentally overheard their conversation.

"Did you hear about the young woman that got killed?"

"No, what happened?"

"Yesterday morning, one of the nurses said that her sister was killed in a accident. She was walking home from the cemetery and got hit by a truck. The nurse tried to help her sister, but the car exploded. Then she left to get help .When she got back, the car burned up but and there was no sign of her sister's body."

"Poor nurse. She must be devastated."

"Especially since the body wasn't found."

Shun obtained the pass and left the hospital. "Poor woman," he muttered as he entered his car. He arrived home and saw a figure laying on the couch. Then he realized that he left Katie in his apartment.

"I waited for you to come back." she said, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, Katie. I lost track of time and fell asleep."

"I see. I hope that woman really appreciates you being with her." Katie replied with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Katie, she has no one to protect her."

"And Shun had to come to the rescue. Right, Saint Shun?"

"Stop it with the jokes. I'm going to help her."

"You can help her, but you don't have to keep watch on her."

"What is your problem, Katie?"

"Don't you see?!"

"See what?"

"I don't want to lose one of my best friends." She said slowly. Katie couldn't admit that she was in love with him.

"I'm really sorry that I left you yesterday night." Shun walked over and hugged her. "Get dressed. We need to go to work."

She nodded slowly and fix the blanket on the couch. She saw Shun walk slowly to his room.

"I love you, Shun." She muttered quietly. She spent all night waiting for him to come back to her, but he preferred to spend the night with that woman. Who was she? _I hope she finds her family and leave__s,_she thought.

/

Ace entered the funeral home with tired and sore eyes and Mira behind him. They wanted to see Alice's body before she was cremated. One last good bye to their friend. "Can we see Alice's body?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Alice's body is being cremated right now." replied the man.

"What? Did Sellon came earlier?" Mira asked. She felt angry that Sellon came here before Mira did.

"Yes, she was the only one that saw the body."

"How could she?!" Ace cursed, slamming his hand on the wooden desk.

"Let's go." Mira said grabbing his shoulder. She called Sellon and yelled, "Sellon, I told you I wanted to see Alice's body."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see my cousin like that. Her body and face were so deformed."

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Mira replied, dropping the phone. She had to be strong for Sellon and for Ace.

/

Shun finished washing and turn off the water. He dried himself with the towel and brushed his teeth. He pick up the comb and brush his hair. _I need a haircut_, he thought as he noticed his hair starting to really grow. He put on his uniform and walked out to find Katie cooking. "Smells really good."

"I hope you like it. Crepes with strawberry sauce." she replied, placing the plate for Shun to eat.

"Thanks. I will."

Katie left him eating and went to take a shower. She wish she could wake up every day from Shun's bed, make him breakfast, and watch the kids running around in the house, but she knew reality was far away from this dream.

Shun finished his meal. He had to admit,it was really delicious. He placed the plates in the sink and washed it with dish soap. It was so kind of Katie to cook this wonderful breakfast and clean the kitchen, too. He waited patiently for the young woman to come out.

_I wonder i__f__ she has clothes here_, he thought as he changed the channels on the television. He stopped when he heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom. "Katie!" he screamed as he ran into the bathroom. The young woman lied down on the floor after slipping on water and falling down.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked as he helped her up. Katie blushed heavily since she only had a towel. She nodded rapidly and then Shun noticed it, too. "I'm so sorry, I just came to help you."

Shun tried to leave but Katie caught his hand. He turned around and was faced with a pair of lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Wake You Up

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, I took long my dear readers. Enjoy!**

**Congrats to Hinamarid, for being my 50****th**** review.**

**Review Shout-Out:**

**AliceGI: Sorry for the delay.**

**Underword: Ah, thanks, I am glad you like my other stories.**

**Christwriter: I am sorry about the kiss, I will make it up to you.**

**Amoncgods: Yes, you are right, I wonder what she has under her sleeve.**

**Hinamarid: Sellon can be a bad girl.**

**Zeldadeparture: Thanks, I bring you chapter 4.**

**Kareharehown: Alice will wake up soon.**

**Harmony20: Sorry about the kiss, but I have a surprised for you in this chapter.**

**Starmania: Alice is going to wake up soon.**

**Natalia Erica: Nope, Shun doesn't like her.**

**Talia: Katie will not be around Shun as soon as Alice comes in.**

**Innocent Diamond: I am sorry about Katie, she can be annoying, but she will only stick around until Alice open her eyes,**

**LoverainKDRAMA: Yeah, Mira is going to be a nice person in my story. I think that would be the only kiss Katie will be able to take.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its character. I only own any original character and the plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Wake You Up<strong>

Katie try to deepen the kiss, but Shun wasn't reacting. He slowly push her away.

"I am sorry. I can't love you like you want me too." He said.

She retreated her hands," I am sorry too." She whispered. Her heart broken into pieces by his rejection.

Shun left without saying another word, he didn't knew what to say. He always saw Katie as his best friend, his little sister, nothing more. Shun himself didn't knew about love. He dated girls before but went he was younger. But now he didn't know what he wanted anyone more. A wife, a home even kids. He saw Katie coming out.

"I am ready Shun." He simply nodded and grab the keys from the counter. Katie was upset but she had to put on her best face.

"Shun can you do me a favor and forget about what happen." She stare at him and he looked her.

"I am so sorry Katie. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Thanks for being honest."

He nodded and the whole ride was silence.

When Shun arrived to the place, the gang was waiting outside.

"Took you long enough." Dan said, as he grabbed his bag from the floor.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Shun commented.

The black-haired man open the place and let them in. Dan dropped his bag behind the counter, Runo grabbed the broom while Julie cleaned the shelves. Marucho made his way to his office and Katie started to stock up any new material.

"Time to work." Shun called out, as he head into his own office.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sellon entered the funeral home, dressed in all black as she was greeting some people, from the corner of her eye, she saw the way Mira stared at the empty box since Alice's body had being cremated. Her eyes were hard and focus on the corpse box. She was upset that she couldn't see her best friend one last time, see her angel's face. But Sellon was right, Alice perhaps would had chosen to not be seen at her weakest moment. She noticed Ace sitting down and decided to join him. Ace was sitting down on a chair near the corner with Chan. Mira passed by the box and took a seat by them.

"Ace, we are going to get through this together." She said taking a hold of his hands. Ace felt empty deep down, but he had to be strong for Alice.

"Yes, you are right Mira." He replied keeping his head down, focusing on the cold floor. During the ceremony, Sellon gave a speech alone with Ace and Mira.

The ceremony finish with everyone present giving Alice a last good-bye.

"My true love died." Ace said, as he walked out the funeral home. He was leaving his heart inside that place, his soul and mind was staying behind.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**-One Week Later-**

Shun finish the last details for the band that was performing at the music store tomorrow night. He placed the pile of papers neatly on his desk. Before leaving, he made sure to turn off his computer and lock up his drawers. It was nearly 5, but the shop was closed since he gave the gang the night off. It was Friday night, so most of them had plans. He turned off the light to his office and closed the door behind. He saw Katie waiting for him patiently, seating on the counter.

"Ready to go." He asked as he approached the young woman.

"Yeah." He heard her replied. Katie fixed her clutch and stand up. She was going shopping with Shun since, he still had to buy clothes for that girl.

He took her to one of the best department store in the outside of Japan. The store was huge, but the ones in the Capital was bigger.

"How far is the capital from here?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe like 3 hours, I went to visit a friend of mine last week and that is where I found the young woman that I took to the hospital. I found her between the road that joins the capital and here the outer side of Japan.

"Leaf Valley Department Store." Was in big pink letters in the front. Katie was impressive. She knew that place was expensive.

Shun parked the car and turn it off. Katie climbed out of the car as well as Shun.

"There was still many people shopping." The place was still full. Both walked to the ladies section. Katie was enchanted by all the pretty outfits. She saw so many that she liked. She felt like a kid, hypnotize by a new toy.

Shun begin to digging in a pipe of different colors tank tops with lacy back. He grabbed quite a few of different colors; pink, orange, yellow, white, blue and green.

"I hope she likes them." He said as he grab them.

"Shun, have you found her family?" Katie said as she was search through a rack of clothes.

"No, and it's hard. Because I don't know her name and there is no ads searching for a lost woman. I need her to wake up and tell me her family. But meanwhile, I am buying her some clothes."

"Ok." Katie said not really satisfied with the answer.

Shun grabbed shorts and pants. The biggest challenge for him was to grab panties and bras.

"Katie." He called out. He was in front of the pile and some girls were eyeing him.

"What do you want?" She asked, as she dragged her feet along the store.

"Help me out." He asked pointing to the stack. Katie grab many matching pairs of panties and bras different colors.

"Here you go." She said as she placed them in the car Shun had brought along.

"Thanks." He replied. He saw the way Katie was looking at different outfits and the way she turn them down after looking at the prices.

He then went to see some dresses which were all pretty. He brought Alice a navy blue short dress that was wore with legging, skirts and a short yellow Sunday's dress. He also brought her a leather black jacket, and three different colors sweater. Different color tennis shoes, sandals and flats.

"Katie, that is the last outfit, you rejected." He commented.

"They are expensive."

"Take them I'll pay for them." He said.

Katie nodded, rejecting his offers. Shun grab the outfits she was looking at and placed them in the car.

"I don't want to hear any buts about it." She smiled back and thank him for the clothes.

Shun walked out of the department with so many bags in his hands and Katie happy with her brand new clothes. All the items were placed inside the car and both drove away.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sellon couldn't believe that she was the owner of Alice's mansion. She always dream of owning her big house. She sat lazily on one of the couch and sipped on her tea. The sound of the phone came from her purses. She took it allow to see the caller.

"Jason Watts." Was on the front. She pressed reject and placed the phone back in the purse. She didn't need any type of worries or guilty invade her mind tonight.

"Ms. Sellon, Ms. Mira has arrived." A maid said.

"Let her in and asked her if she wants anything to drink."

After a few seconds, Mira came in.

"Hey Sel." She said as she took a sit on the couch.

"Hey Mira." She replied.

"Sel, I was thinking something. In a few months I am going to finish my college career and I was going to leave and go to Leaf Valley, to the outskirts of Japan."

"Why? You know that place is for middle class people, all the rich people live here in the capital."

"I know but I was offer a great job there, a place in the Leaf Valley Hospital."

"Don't leave Mira, you can get a better job here with better pay. Please don't leave me, Alice left. I don't want to lose another friend.

"I'll think about it." She said as she hugged her friend.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Shun's music store was well organized, the stage was set for the band that was performing tonight. It was Saturday night and the store would fill up like usually. While you was shopping, you listen to new upcoming artists who was trying to make the world noticed them. Shun closed his office and walked down stairs with the rest of the gang.

Dan was dressed in jeans, black polo shirt and black polo shoes, on his side Runo was dressed in skinny jeans, red crop top with a black shirt underneath and black biker boots. Julie was dressed in a polka dot pink dress with silver flats. Katie had a navy lacy shirt, with a black shirt underneath, booty shorts and black sandals. Marucho sat on the counter dressed in light blue colored jeans, white polo shirt and white shoes.

"Gang, we are ready." Shun said as he fixed his black leather jacket, a grey tank top underneath, dark washed jeans and black biker boots.

The pop band: New Division was setting up on the stage. The band consisted of 5 members; 2 were females and the rest males.

"Ready." Shun announced.

The leader gave him a thumbs up and he allowed the clients to enter the place. The band started to play and the crowd eager to listen.

Shun took the other cash register and helped Dan. Marucho post videos and pictures online of the current band playing, Katie, Runo and Julie attend the customers in the store.

Shun hear a beeping sound coming from his pocket, he put out his phone and an unknown number pop up.

"Hello."

"Mr. Kazami, the young woman has woken up." A female nurse said on the other line.

Shun felt like a million things happen at once.

"I be there." He simple replied. Without even waiting for a respond, he hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"I have to leave." He said, placing his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Is there an emergency?" He asked confused.

"Yes, but I tell you later. I leave you fully in charge and thanks bro." He said, as he grab his keys.

"Good Luck." Dan called out. Shun barely hear since he was already out of the door.

"Where is he going" Katie asked approaching Dan," Is he leaving us?"

"I don't know, he has an emergency." Dan replied staring at the gang.

"Is her, he must had gone after her." Katie replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Katie cut it out." Runo said, placing her hands on her hip," Shun is always responsible with his store, he must have a real problem."

"She is more important that his store and his friends." She muttered quietly. She was upset that Shun had left them for her. He couldn't say it was family problems since he was an orphan. His mother had died went he was young and his adopted parents pass away 2 years ago in a car accident.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**-Back in the hospital-**

Pair of brown eyes fluttered open, they had to adjust to the bright light that flashed on her face. She try to move but she felt some clear crystal tubes connected to her arm. Her eye sight was better and she started to look around. There was a big window in front, a leather couch and white walls. She was terrified that she couldn't remember anything. A nurse peek in and she immediately went out, to call the doctor. The doctor came in afterward.

"How are you feeling?" He asked checking her eyes, mouth and the monitor.

"Okay." She replied, her voice a bit hoarsely.

"That is good news. I am glad you had finally open your eyes."

She nodded and then a young man came in. The young guy that save her was standing there. His honey colored eyes pierced into hers. Relief was on his faces.

"I am glad you are awake." He said between breaths, it was obvious he had being running.

The young woman nodded keeping her view on him.

"I have one question." Both Shun and the doctor looked at her.

"Yes?" The doctor said.

"_Who am I?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Princess

**I am back and continuing my story The Woman in the Mirror. Thank you for all the support.**

**Reviews Shout-Out**

**InnocentDiamond: I bet Alice is going to give Katie war.**

**AliceGI: Thank you, I want to make the story more juicer.**

**The Woman in the Mirror**

**Chapter 5: Sleeping Princess**

Shun saw the young woman eyes open up. They were fill almost empty, but a bit of hope sparkle inside of them.

"Who am I?" Came the soft voice.

Shun stared at her with surprise. That was the same question, he was going to asked her. Her eyes seek answers as her heart fill with emotions.

"I don't know." Shun answer broken-heart. His saw the eyes the sparkle in her eyes darken.

"You don't know me." The young woman said.

The doctor beside Shun, rushed to check the woman's vitals.

"The only thing I know if your name." Shun held out a necklace and gave it to the young woman.

She grabbed the necklace and checked the back side. Alice. She said her name over and over and closed her eyes, but no new memory came back. The only thing she remember was the golden pair of eyes that stared directly at her.

"You saved me." She respond, staring directly at those pair of golden eyes. His eyes were intense, but full of hope.

"I almost ran you over." Shun explained.

"I ran into the road, but you stopped the car and brought me here." Alice said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Shun respond, he gently rubbed her head.

"She is fine, but the amnesia can last for weeks or months. Have patience and don't rush her." The doctor said.

"Yes sir." Shun nodded in response.

The doctor left and allowed Shun to stay with Alice.

"I am scary." Alice commented, catching Shun attention. The young man was standing against the wall, he walked toward Alice.

"I am here for you, don't worry." He reassurance her.

"Do you know my family?" She asked, with hope flare up her eyes.

"No." He responded honestly," But I will help you find them."

Alice begin to cry. Shun felt bad looking at the young woman crying. He settled beside her and held her in his arms.

"I will help you, Alice." Shun said, running her back over and over.

"Thanks..." She said and wiped her tears always.

"Shun, my name is Shun Kazami."

Alice only offered him a warm smile.

Alice brushed her hair softly to get a good updo. She gently set the brush down and checked herself on the mirror.

"You look nice." Came a deep voice from behind.

A blush spread on her face as she put away the brush and mirror.

"Thanks." She respond, avoiding Shun's beautiful golden eyes.

Today, Alice was going to get released on the hospital. She was going to meet Shun's friends. She had only met Runo and Dan. A lovely couple that were friendly to her. Alice was moving in Shun's apartment. Butterflies fluttered inside of her stomach as she walked out of the hospital.

The smell of clean car, entered her nostrils as she entered his car.

"I hope you like your room." Shun said, he glance over to her.

"Thanks." Alice response. Shun was a caring man.

"Are we having a party?" Katie asked, as she entered Shun's apartment.

"Yes, Alice is coming home." Julie cheerfully replied.

"Alice is Alice that." Katie replied in mocking.

"Alice is a good girl that needs our support." Dan said.

"Yeah, yeah." Katie said, dismissing the subject. She went to the table and grabbed the slice of pizza.

"They are coming." Runo said, she told everyone to hide, except for Katie, she went to Shun's room.

"Welcome." Everyone exclaimed as both Alice and Shun entered.

"Hey." Alice waved the group.

"Hello." The gang respond.

"Thanks for the party." Alice said, she walked to the gang.

"I am going to set the clothes in your room." Shun said.

He thanked the guys for the party and went to Alice's room.

"Katie, what are you doing in my room?" Shun asked his friend.

The young woman was lying on the bed.

"Waiting for you." She replied, "Stay with me."

"I am going with the gang." Shun replied, he closed the door and left Katie alone.

Alice saw a young woman coming behind Shun. Shun offered her a smile and Alice smiled back.

"Katie." Shun sent her a glare.

"I am Katie." Katie said in a monotone.

"I am Alice, nice to meet you." Alice offered her a hand, but Katie waved it off.

Alice retreat her hand back and smiled toward Shun.

"Cake time." Julie said, she went to the kitchen to grab some plates.

Alice rest her feet on the cold bed. The gang had left and she already felt welcome.

"You like it?" Shun knocked casually on the door.

"Yes, I like it." The orange-haired response.

The room was pink and the rug was white. Pink covers the bed. A large television and a white drawer.

"Thanks Shun." Alice thanked him. A pink blush spread on both of them.

"I better go." Shun scratching his head. He closed the door and walked to his room.

What is happening?" Shun thought as he fix his bed.

Ace entered his office. As he sat down, the young man saw the picture of Alice on his desk. One month, he muttered as he touched the frame. It had being one month since Alice's death and Ace couldn't believe she was gone. Sellon had become the owner of the Gehabich's company, house, and money. She is the president of everything and more if she wishes. Sellon had become greedy and finds more ways to enter more money. She had recover quickly from her cousin's death. Ace must admitted that Sellon was a strong woman, because for him it was difficult. Ace would go the days isolated in his room. Not even work would help lessened the pain. Ace was in a deep hole of sadness, but weeks on it was able to return back to work. Mira helped him recover and he own so much to her. She was there for him, in his terrible days. Ace would keep her out of his house, but Mira would stay.

"She is a strong woman." He thought as he begin to work.

"The smell of crispy bacon invaded his room. Shun rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

"Alice must be cooking." He thought, tossing the blanket aside.

He walked outside and saw Alice cooking some food.

"Morning." Shun said with a yawn.

Alice stopped cooking the bacon and turned to face Shun. He was dressed in a pair of cotton grey pants. Alice could see his well form abs. Well-detailed lines like an underwear model.

Alice stared at him flabbergasted. She was left speechless.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked, he walked toward her and pressed his hand on her forehead.

She only nodded and turned her gaze toward the bacon.

Shun let out a chuckled and went to bathroom.

Alice set the bacon along with the waffles on plate. Shun is fine. The young woman set the plate down on the table. She had woken up to cook some bacon for Shun. He was such a nice guy. Shun was the guy near girl could dream of.

Katie arrived early to the store. Shun was just arriving with Alice in the passenger seat. That girl was taking her spot beside him. She waited against the wall as Shun climbed out. A smile played slowly on Shun's face as he open the door for her.

"Hurry." Katie yelled at Shun.

Shun tried to pay no attention to his friend. He casually unlock the door and allowed Katie to enter.

"You have a nice store." Alice commented as she walked inside.

"Thanks me and my friends work there." Shun explained.

"Could I work here too?" Alice asked, she looked toward Shun and gave him a smile.

"Sure." He kindly replied.

"She is not going to have him."


	6. Chapter 6: Dates

Thanks for all the support to my story.

Review Shout-Out

Flopi216: Thank-you for your review. I appreciate it.

AliceGI: Katie is mean, evil woman.

* * *

><p>The Woman in the Mirror<p>

Chapter 6: Dates

Ace fix his hair back. It was Saturday night and he wanted to spend some time with his friends. Ever since Alice passed away, he has isolated himself from the world. He was only going to see a movie with Sellon, Mira, and Baron, but it was worth it. After he tied his sneakers, he looked for his keys and cellphone. Once he made sure he had everything, he walked outside to his car. Since, Mira was driving. She was waiting outside his apartment.

"Hey." Ace said, waving toward his friend.

"Hi." Mira replied. Ace noticed that she worn a skirt with black ballerina flats, leather jacket, and a navy blue shirt.

"You look nice." Ace complemented her.

"Thanks." Mira replied with a blush on her cheeks. Pink rosy lip gloss shined on her lip.

"Ready to go?" She asked, opening the door to her car.

"Yeah." Ace said, he put the alarm on his car and left with Mira.

Alice grabbed the last pizza slice as she and her friends played cards. Shun was the one who won the most. The sound of laughter fill the room.

"I won." Shun exclaimed, he showed his cards and collect his fake cash.

"You always win." Dan said. He neatly placed the cards in a pile.

"Want to play again?" Runo asked, she grabbed a chip from the bag and begin to munch on it.

"Or we can watch a scary movie?" Dan suggested. The gang agreed, so Dan put away the cards.

Julie picked a scary movie called "Sinister." Runo turned off the lights.

Dan and Runo sat on one couch while Julie sat on the rug. Shun and Alice sat beside each other.

Alice was a bit scary by the movie. In the very scary part, she hide behind Shun.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked concern. His golden eyes shined in the darkness.

"Yes." Alice quietly whispered.

Shun rubbed her back softly and then focused his attention on the movie.

"Ah!" Alice exclaimed, when the bad guy came out. She grabbed onto Shun's warm hand. Shun noticed his tangle hands with hers, but didn't protest. He only rubbed small circles to make sure she was okay.

Alice found the small gesture on her hand was relaxing.

The movie ended and Dan turned on the lights. He noticed Shun and Alice tangled hands. A smirk played on his lips.

"What are you smirking about?" Shun asked, looking toward his brunette friend.

"How sweet of you." Dan response back, he took a seat beside Runo once more.

Shun lift an eyebrow and then he remember the hand. Both him and Alice looked at it and then let it go.

"She was scary." Shun said defending himself.

"Yeah yeah." Dan only said.

Alice stared at her hand, she like the feel of Shun's warmth.

After the movie, all four of them went to get ice-cream. Sellon walked in front of Ace along with Baron. Ace was talking with Mira.

"Do you enjoy this park?" Ace asked Mira.

"Yes." She admitted looking toward the scenery," It is very beautiful especially in December, because you can ice-skate. I love it."

Those words made him think about Alice, she loved ice skating too.

"What is wrong?" Mira asked, noticing Ace's pregnant silence.

"Nothing." He reassurance her.

Mira nodded and gave him her best smile.

"Shall we?" Ace asked, he pointed toward the bench.

"We shall." Mira playfully replied.

She reminds me of Alice so much.

It was close to midnight, when the gang left. Both Alice and Shun were fixing themselves for bed. Alice was currently washing her teeth while Shun was fixing his bed.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, where do you want to go?" Shun asked.

Alice threw the mouthwash in the sink and replied," Anywhere would be fine with me." She set her tooth brush in the cup and turned off the lights. Alice stood outside of Shun's room. The door was open so she could see him fixing his bed.

"How about the mall?" He asked, briefly looking toward her.

Alice tried to focus on the question, but instead she caught herself looking at the muscles. He made her feel nervous being shirtless.

"Alice?" Shun said, trying to get her question.

Alice shook her head and said," Yes, sure. I am going to sleep now." She quickly turned around and walked toward her room.

"Good Night." Shun simple replied.

"Night." Came the female voice followed by the sound of the door.

Shun let out a laugh and he too closed the door to his room.

Alice sat on her bed, holding herself. The wind from the fan blew softly her hair. She was thinking about herself. She had not remember anything at all. Sometimes, she wonder was is her life like. What she love by many or hate by all? What about her parents? Did she had a boyfriend? Did she had sisters or brothers? But Alice was certain about something she didn't wanted to let Shun go. He was someone special that is crawling slowly inside her heart. He has saved her from death. Alice was scary, scary that her memories would break Shun's heart. She sighed and crawled inside her blanket, tomorrow was another day.

His golden eyes fluttered open, the young man covered his eyes with his arm to block out the sun. He was still sleepy, but he had to get up. Pushing the blanket aside, he allowed his feet to touch the smooth rug. His black hair was Wild, but Shun was going to fix that. He rubbed his eyes and fix his pajama pants.

As he came out, he heard the sound of water running.

"Alice must be taking a shower." He thought, the young man closed his bedroom door and walked toward the kitchen. He grabbed a kettle and begin to boil some water. He wanted some homemade coffee.

After a nice shower, Alice brushed her hair gently. She wiped the stream of the mirror with her towel and begin to wash her teeth. For some unknown reason, she felt a need to take a shower. Maybe it was a custom that she has before she lost her memory. She sighed and fix her hair into a quick braid. The sound of water being boiled, could be heard from the bathroom.

"Shun, must be awake." Alice thought as she open the door and exit it. The young woman found Shun making coffee.

"Want some?" He offered, as his show the mug.

"Yes, please." The young woman replied, the sweet aroma of coffee entered her nose.

Alice sat down on one of the chair and saw Shun setting down another cup of coffee.

Alice carefully picked it up and blew on it. It was slightly hot, but still drinkable.

The moment she tasted the coffee, she could feel the rich flavors.

"Good." She said as she took another sip.

"Thanks." Shun only replied, he finished the drink and got up from his seat.

"I am going to call the gang so we can meet up." The black-haired man washed his mug and set it for it to dry.

"Yeah sure." Came the soft voice.

Mira grabbed her cup of warm milk. Memories from last night flooded her memory. When she drop off Ace, she had seen a carefree side of him. He hadn't being carefree ever since Alice's death. He was always moody. She took a sip of the milk, before she was able to seat down, she heard a knock on the door. Casually, she set the glass down and walked toward the door. The orange-haired woman peek thru the hole in the door and saw Sellon standing there. Mira unlocked the door and open it for her friend.

"Hey." Mira said, letting her friend in.

"Hey." Sellon entered the place and took a seat on the couch.

"What brings you here?" Mira asked, taking a seat beside Sellon.

"I saw the way you was staring at Ace last night." Sellon explained.

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at her friends.

"I am sorry." Mira bowed in shame.

"No, I understand you like him and you should fight for him." Sellon explained.

Mira gave her a puzzled look and waited for an explanation.

"I know it was my cousin ex-boyfriend, but she passed away and you deserve happiness." Sellon said.

"I feel like I am betraying Alice's image." Mira tried to hold a sob.

"One day, Ace is going to be ready to move on and you will be there for him."

"I am sorry, Alice." Mira thought.

Both Julie and Runo walked beside Alice as Dan and Katie walked beside Shun.

Alice admired the beautiful clothes on display.

"Let's go here." Julie exclaimed, she drag both girls inside while Dan, Shun, and Katie strolled behind.

Shun saw the way Alice's eyes glow up.

"Are you going to the music festival?" Runo asked Alice.

"What is that?" Alice asked.

"Well is a festival where many groups come." Runo explained.

"I don't know." Alice admitted.

"You want to go?" Shun asked Alice.

"Really?" Alice brown eyes light up.

Shun nodded at her question.

"Yes." She gently said.

"Well you need to get a dress." Runo commented.

"You are going to look pretty." Julie chirped.

Katie watched the whole scene before her eyes. Shun invited her.

"Can I go with you?" Katie asked holding onto Shun's arm.

"Yeah." Shun replied, but not giving her much importance.

"As your date?" Katie asked with hopefully eyes.

Shun quickly released his arm from her grip and said, "As my friend."

Katie wasn't expecting that response, she quickly stormed out of the place.

Alice found the perfect dress, but she thought it was a bit expensive. It was a white dress with a halter top and flow skirt that reach her mid-thigh.

"I love it." The young woman muttered, she twist and turn in the dress. As she stared at the mirror more, she remember an old image. It was her wearing a white braid dress. She was excited staring at her image. Alice tried to remember more of the image, but nothing new came back. She sighed and took off the dress.

"I was going to get marry, but to who?" Alice thought. The same question fluttered inside her head over and over.

"Ready?" Shun asked. He noticed that she looked tense and something was in her mind.

"Yeah." She nodded and gave him a fake smile.

Shun took a hold of the dress and waked toward the cashier.

"No, Shun." Alice said.

"No worry." Shun reassurance her.

After the crew left the store, Shun noticed that something was bothering Alice, but what?

Katie entered a store. It sold both men and women clothes.

"Nice finding you here." Came a sharp voice.

Katie looked toward the voice. Her eyes narrowed at the man and said," Hydron."

"What a beauty?" Hydron said, he grabbed her chin between his cold fingers.

Katie pulled her face away from his hands.

"Katie Lowery, my girl." Hydron grabbed her chin forcefully.

"Let me go." She warned the man.

"Shun got a new girl." Hydron said, he let go of her chin.

"Why do you care?" Katie asked.

"Because that young woman is such a beauty."

Katie glare toward him.

"No worry there is enough to share." Hydron laughed his joke off.

"I don't want you." Katie pushed him away.

"I can help you separate that woman from Shun."

Katie walked away from him.

"I would never asked you for your help." She yelled before leaving the store.

"Yes, you will." Hydron muttered.


	7. Chapter 7: Without You

**Chapter 7: Without You**

**Review Shout-Out: **

**Angles15: Yes, Dan is pointing out the obvious.**

**DarkusVentus: Lol, Katie is going to get her punishment.**

**PrincesAlice: I think that Alice is starting to like Shun.**

**Zelda: Oh I am sorry. I don't want to rush so much romance. I am doing it step by step.**

**Sakura: I would act like a fan girl if Shun was shirtless in front of me.**

**Starmania: Thank-you, glad you love it.**

**Healed: Yes, I would be nervous too.**

**Kare: I am so glad you like my story. Thank you.**

**Luna: Katie is trying to get Shun, so bad.**

**Ana: Hydron might want to get Alice, but if he does Shun will be there to save her.**

**Flora: Alice will slowly remember her old life.**

**Talia: Katie is a double face.**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing.**

**AliceGI: Yes, you are so close to the storyline. I am glad you loved it. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of it's character. I only own this plot and any OC's.<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Dan and Shun carried a tray full of desserts. Alice had ordered a coconut slushy, Julie a banana spilt, Runo a mango smoothie, Dan a vanilla ice-cream cone, and Shun an orange smoothie. The gang enjoyed their desserts as they talked around.<p>

"Alice, what is your new favorite color?" Julie asked.

Alice begin to think and she respond," Green."

"That is Shun's favorite color too." Runo chirped in.

"We have something in common." Alice playfully said.

Shun let out a chuckled and sip on his smoothie.

"Dan, can you take care of the store Monday?" Shun asked his friend.

"Monday?" Dan asked puzzled.

"I had to go to the Capitol to collect some stuff for the store." Shun explained. He turned over to look at his friend.

"Of course buddy." Dan replied.

Jason Watts laid on his bed, he played with his phone sooner or later he would be get a called from a woman. The familiar sound of his phone rung and be quickly picked up.

"You called me?" Came a female voice.

"I need more money." Jason replied, he waited patiently until he heard a sighed.

"I gave you two millions dollars, already." The woman response.

"I want money or I will tell everyone the truth behind Alice's kidnapped." Jason threatened the woman.

"Fine, but this will be it." Jason hung up the phone and set it in his pocket.

No one know who was behind Alice's kidnapped and death.

After Sellon left, Mira started to fix herself a small breakfast. Her mind kept wondering about Ace. He was such a good guy, but Alice had been a wonderful friend to her. She couldn't betrayal Alice's memory. Tears started to build up in her eyes. They dropped down her cheeks and onto the pan. The sound of the door broke her thoughts. Mira turned off the stove and set the pan in the sink.

"Coming." She yelled, she wiped her tears away and walked toward the door. To her surprise, Ace was standing there.

Mira open the door and greenly him warmly.

"Morning." She said, opening the door wide open.

"I brought some breakfast." Ace respond. He held up a brown bag.

"Thanks." Mira said, a low growled came from her stomach.

Ace let out a chuckled and walked to set the bag on the table.

A blush spread on the young woman's face. She walked toward the kitchen and begin to set the table.

"I hope you don't mind eating breakfast with me." Ace said, he return back to the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Not at all." She replied. She open the bag and took out two plates of hash browns, two omelets, butter toasts, and stripes of bacon.

Mira set them neatly on the table for both to grab. She set a cup of orange juice for Ace and hot coffee for her.

"This moment fills wonderful." Mira thought.

It was near 12 when the gang stop to rest. Shun was still looking for Katie, but no signs of her. He took a seat on the bench while Dan did the same. Runo sat beside her boyfriend and Julie with Alice entered the store. Shun closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"She must had gone home." The black-haired man thought as he gave the subject one last thought.

"Shun." Came the soft voice of a woman. The said man opened his golden eyes and saw Alice standing in front of him. The approximate of her location, allowed him to catch scent of candy apples. He wasn't much into sweets, but tit smell really good.

"Huh." He replied, a bit unfocused.

"Time to go." Alice said, she walked back and allowed him to stand up.

"Hn." Was the only thing Shun said.

After they finished their breakfast, Mira and Ace were talking on the couch.

"Do you know where Sellon is?" Ace asked the young woman.

"Sellon. She said that she was heading to the company." Mira explained.

"I wasn't able to find her." Ace said.

"She must had gone somewhere else." Mira said.

Ace checked his time and noticed that it was pass 12.

"It's late, I better go." Ace quickly stood up and walked to kiss Mira's lips. They both frozen and looked at each other. Ace shook his head and Alice's face was replace with Mira. He felt truly bad mistaken Mira for Alice.

"I am sorry, I thought." But he wasn't able to say the last words. He quickly left without saying good-bye.

Mira knew what he was going to say that he thought he was kissing Alice. Her heart broken into, but it was hard to fix it.

Alice and Shun returned back to the apartment. Shun set the bags inside of Alice's room. Everything was neatly done and fix.

"I have such a mess." Alice playfully said.

"Wow, your room is really neat."

"You share me your house, so I need to maintain it clean." Alice replied.

"The festival is Tuesday, but tomorrow I will have to go out of town."

"Oh okay." Alice replied, "I hope you have a good trip."

"Runo and Dan will come for you." Shun answer. "Thanks."

She smiled up to him and walked toward the shopping bags.

"Thanks for this beautiful dress." She beamed with happiness.

"You welcome." Shun replied, he gave her one last glance before he exited the room.

During that night, Alice turned around in the bed. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw herself looking in the mirror.

After she finally was able to sleep, she dream that memory again, the one where she was dressed in a wedding gown, but this time someone dressed in black grabbed her.

"No!" Alice screamed.

"Alice." Shun busted through the door. His face shown concern.

Alice didn't answer, so Shun went to the side of the bed.

"No, leave me alone." Alice pushed Shun away, "please don't take me."

"I want to help." Shun grabbed onto to her and begin to rubbed her back.

"Please don't leave me alone, Shun." Her voice was on the verge of crying.

"I will stay with you." Shun cover her up and fix his spot beside her.

"Good night Alice." Came the deep voice.

It was Sunday's night and Ace was still in his office. He replay the kiss over and over again. He mistaken Mira for Alice because he was thinking about her. How could he being so stupid in believing that Alice was there with him. He stood up and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and exited his room.

He needed some advice.

Sellon grabbed a large case and placed it underneath her bed. As she covered it with a blanket, she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Yes." She made sure the case wasn't visible.

"Ms. Sellon, Mr. Ace is here to see you." The maid said.

"I will be downstairs soon." She replied back. The young woman put a robe on and walked downstairs to meet Ace.

He was sitting down in the living room. His back turned to her.

"You wanted to see me." Sellon asked.

She walked to him and shook his hand.

"I kissed Mira." He said bluntly.

Her eyes widened and then returned back to normal.

"You like her?" Sellon asked out of nowhere.

"No...I don't know...I did before." Ace admitted.

"Before Alice?" Sellon asked once more, she sat opposite of him.

"I had known Mira for a long time. During the first time that I met her, she was suffering the death of her boyfriend and brother. She said that she was going to never love someone. I respect that, but I started to like her." Ace explained," then I met Alice and fell in love with her."

"Maybe those feelings never left." Sellon response.

"I am betraying Alice's love."

"I know you will always love my cousin, but she passed away. Now think if you are ready to move on." Sellon left the silver-haired man alone.

Alice open her eyes to bright light. She rubbed them to remove the spider webs from her brown orbs. She quickly remember that Shun stay with her, but she noticed that the other side of the bed was cold. She stood up from her bed and walked to the closet to grab a robe. After she put it on, she exit her room and walked to the living room.

"Shun." She called out a few times before she noticed that he was gone. She walked to the kitchen and discover a note.

"I will be back around 8 pm. Please take care. -Shun."

Alice placed the note down and walked back to the bathroom to wash her teeth and brushed her hair. The house felt lonely without Shun.

Shun knocked a few times until he heard a come on in. His high school friend was sitting at his desk with some papers in his hands.

"Grits." The black-haired man said. Immediately the man looked up.

"Kazami." Grits replied.

"I am so glad to see you Ace." Came the voice of Shun Kazami.

"High school friend." Ace walked over to hug his friend, "What brings you here?"

"The usual." Shun replied, "Instruments for my shop."

"You was always the musician." Ace let out a chuckled. He opened the drawer beside him, Alice picture fell inside. He was about to pick it up, but decided just to leave it.

"How are you dealing with your fiancé's death?" Shun asked. At first Shun thought that Ace had been dumped during the wedding, but then he learned that Ace's fiancé was killed in an accident.

"I can say that much better. She was one of a kind." Ace commented, "But enough of sad things, let me give you a tour of the company."

Jason entered the house abandon lab. He walked casually and watching every step. The sounds of his steps were the only noises.

"I am here." He yelled.

"Here is your dam money, threatened me again and you will be killed." A female voice said. Her face couldn't be seen, it was covered by shadows.

"Fine." The man muttered.

He grabbed the suitcase and walked outside to his car. He heard the clicking sound of the woman's heels.

Jason dropped the suitcase inside the trunk. He needed to get away from all these problems.

It was around 6 when the tour was over. Shun exited the elevator and headed for the door. He pushed open the door, but someone was behind it.

"Sorry." Shun quickly said. The person dropped files on the folder. Shun saw that it was a woman with long black hair.

"It's okay." She replied. Shun helped her pick them up.

"Here you go." Shun said, taking the folders.

"Thanks and I am Sellon." Sellon took a quick view of the man. He was really handsome. Midnight colored-haired and honey colored eyes.

"You're welcome and I am Shun." Shun extended his hand and Sellon gladly accepted. Sellon let out a smile. She let go of his hand and saw him walked away.

"What a man." Sellon thought as she entered the building.

Shun entered his apartment quietly. It was around 11 at night and he needed to take a quick shower. It was nearly dark when he left the Capitol. He wanted to leave early, but he stay for dinner with Ace and his friend Mira. The black-haired man took off his clothes in the bathroom. After he regulated the water, he entered the shower and begin to wash his body.

Alice awoken up to the sound of water.

"Shun must be home." She thought. Tossing the blanket aside, she stood up and walked toward the door. As she opened the door, she noticed that the bathroom door was slightly cracked. From her point, she could only see Shun's naked back. It was beaming with water droplets and the muscles flex as he performed activity.

"Alice." Came the deep voice behind the door. Alice back away from the door and walked near the entrance of the kitchen.

"Yes." She asked in a nervous voice.

"I thought you was sleeping." Shun respond back. He turned off the lights and exited the bathroom. A pair of cotton pants covered his lower bottom.

"I heard noises so I assume you was back." Alice replied, in a sudden move she ran and hugged him.

Shun was taken aback of the sudden affection.

"I missed you." She said almost answering his question.

His eyes widened, but then he relaxed.

"I missed you too." He replied, pressing his cheek to her head, he rubbed her back smoothly.

Alice retreat back with a blush on her face.

Shun noticed that she was blushing and decided to change the subject.

"Well you better go to sleep." He said.

"Goodnight." Alice let out a yawn and walked back to her room.

"Alice." Shun mumbled before he went to his room.

Sellon sat in the couch of her secret library. It was really big library and fill with many books and bookcases. This library belong to Alice. She was a book worm that would spend her afternoon reading books. Sellon was the only that knew about this library. The young woman closed the Mockingjay book. And stared at the portrait of Alice's parents.

"Aunt and Uncle. I took a hold of all your money. I am the owner of all this." Sellon stood up and stared at everything that she owns.

"Mine."


	8. Chapter 8: This feeling

**Happy New Year, My Dear Readers. Yesterday, was the birthday of my story Mannequin. Yeh! I hope you enjoy this new chapter that I brought for you.**

**Review Shout-Out:**

**df0rmidableME: If you don't mind me asking, what country are you from? Korea, sounds like fun. You are close, very close. You sell cookies and make hundred, wow that is nice. Yes, me too. I just think Ace and Alice are not meant to be together. No offense to Ace and Alice shippers.**

**Talia: Yes, I think Ace sees Alice in Mira.**

**Kare: Yes, they are good friends.**

**Sakura I think they make a cute couple.**

**Ana: Poor Katie. Lol.**

**Luna: Me too!**

**Flora: Her identify will be reveal soon, but I can give you a hint, she is already in the story.**

**AliceGI: I don't want to rush things with Ace and Mira, they will fall in love eventually. Thank-you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of it's character. I only own the plot and any OC's characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Woman in the Mirror<p>

Chapter 8: This Feeling

Alice took a long shower before she got dress for the festival. The young woman neatly grabbed her hair into a bun and two curls frame her face. She only applied clear mascara and pink lip-gloss.

"Alice, are you ready?" Came the deep voice of Shun.

"Just need my shoes." Alice replied.

Shun entered the room and noticed Alice's attire.

"Beautiful." He said, gathering his thoughts.

Alice's face turned red. She hide her face with her hair. The young woman clumsy put her shoes on.

"Thanks." She managed to say. Shun exited the room and waited for the young woman in the living room. Alice grabbed her purse and met Shun in the living room.

Katie hide behind the building's wall where Shun apartment is. She saw the teens leave the house. Jealously immediately exploded inside her veins as she saw Shun walking with Alice. He looked rare dashing in a brown leather jacket, white V-neck shirt, ripped jeans, and brown boots. There was a new sparkle of something that shined in Shun's eyes. Something that Katie had never seen. She balled up her first and retreat into the shadow so the couple couldn't see her.

The festival was lined up with many vendors, booths, games, rides, and one concert stages. Alice walked beside Shun, as she gazed up at the different things for entertainment.

"Lets go meet the guys." Shun suggested, he placed his hands in his pockets and walked beside Alice. Both teens walked to find Runo, Dan, Julie, and Marucho.

After the first greetings, the gang suggested on their next activity.

"I want to go and see Bruno Mars." Julie chirped in.

"Yeah, come on." Dan replied. The gang walked to the stage where Bruno Mars was performing.

Alice looked up in dazzle at the singer on the stage. Bruno Mars was currently singing called It Will Rain. The beats and the words were too familiar for Alice. Those lyrics were too real. A sharp pain entered her head, the young woman pressed on both sides of her.

"Ow." She groaned in pain. The rest of the gang looked toward her.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked the young woman.

"My head." Alice managed to say.

Shun grabbed onto the woman and walked her to bench.

"Lets take her to the hospital." Runo said.

A memory flood inside her head. The same song was playing. There was a guy sitting in front of her. Alice was dressed in a pink polka dress. And the man in front of her, in a white collar shirt.

His face was covered by shadows.

Alice tried to lean in to see his face, but the man kept disappearing.

"Please don't go." Alice said and the image disappear. The pain lessened and Alice was able to think clearly.

"Please don't go." She repeated looking over toward Shun. She grabbed onto him and hugged the young man.

"I am not go anywhere." Shun replied, he begin to rubbed her back over and over again.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked once more.

"Yeah, just a sharp pain." Alice replied.

Marucho came with a cup of lemonade for Alice to drink.

"Do you want to stay?" Shun asked her.

Alice nodded and sipped on her lemonade.

After a while, the gang settled down on some bleachers to enjoy the rest of the concert. Alice was much better, but her mind kept playing the same scene over and over. For some reason, she held onto Shun. She felt safe around him.

Shun noticed that she was a bit tense, he turned around and offered her a smile. Alice smiled back and turned her focus toward the show.

Runo and Dan held hands as they walked behind the rest of the gang. Currently they were walking toward the pizza parlor, to enjoy some hot pizza. Shun and Alice were walking beside Julie and Marucho.

"I think they make a pretty couple." Runo whispered to Dan.

"I do too. Shun seems happier." Dan replied, he pressed his lips to hers.

"I hope it's for real." Runo suggested, after she wiped off her lip-gloss from his lips. Dan offered her a genuine smile.

The sound of fighting boom inside her room. Katie grabbed her pillow and covered her whole head with it. She hated hearing her parents fight again and again. She grabbed a small backpack and fill it with clothes, toothbrush, and some clean under garments. Carefully, she exited her house and headed for Shun.

Shun unlocked his apartment and let Alice entered first.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked, he took off his coat and set it on the couch.

"Yes, I had a memory." Alice explained, she looked over to Shun's face.

"Of someone or something?" Shun asked.

"Someone." Alice muttered.

"I see." Shun simple replied. He took a seat beside her.

"I only saw their body, but I couldn't see their face or heard their voice. They were leaving me alone." Alice ended up crying. The emotions of the memory were powerful. "Please don't leave me." She ended up saying in a pleading voice. She hugged on to Shun.

"I will be by your side until you say so." Shun kissed the top of her forehead.

"I promise." He silently vowed.

Alice felt safe in his arms, security and protection. She looked up and found herself lose in those honey eyes.

Leaning in more close, their lips met. Shun found himself getting lose in her pink lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and brought her closer. He was feeling some type of way.

Katie tried to catch her breath as she walked to Shun's apartment. She slowly opened the door and saw Shun and Alice kissing. Her heart broke into two. She gasped and ran toward the exit. As she ran, she brushed away the tears.

"You will pay for this Shun Kazami." Katie ran until she was tired, until her legs gave in. In was in the middle of an alley.

"Katie." Came a deep voice. Sparkles of yellow hair came out of the shadow.

"Hydron." Katie only response in a tired voice.

"Shun dump you." Hydron said in a mocking tone.

"None of your business." Katie stood up and tried to walk away.

"You don't have anywhere to go, I can offer you a roof." Hydron said, walking behind her.

Katie hesitated for a bit, but she didn't have anywhere to go. Shun was out of the picture and she didn't wanted to stay home. The young woman picked her clothes and bowed her head.

"Okay." Hydron pointed the direction and walked behind her. A wicked smile danced on his face.

Shun placed his hand under his head and the other one on top of his bare stomach. His eyes were tired, but his mind wasn't a good listener. He was currently thinking about the kiss with Alice. Shun had felt differently when he kissed Alice. Sure, he had kissed many girls before, but something was different with Alice. He sighed and turned on his side.

"Alice is off-limited." He muttered to himself over and over.


	9. Chapter 9: Time of Needs

**Thanks for the support and reviews. Dear readers, you all are the best:)**

**Review Shout-Out:**

**Crystal: Thanks for your sweet comment. I appreciate it and thanks for the complement.**

**df0rmidableME: Wow that is nice, a tropical place. There are some states here in the US, where it is snowing right now. I am such a fan girl, I love the romance. Trouble is coming along the way.**

**Luna: Yes, I will continue my other stories soon.**

**Kusd:Thank-you and I am glad you enjoy my stories.**

**Sakura: Thank-you and me too.**

**Restless205: Katie is obsess with Shun.**

**Talia: Thank-you. I am glad you love it.**

**Dani15: Katie needs to fight her own battle.**

**Ana: I don't want to rush things, but I do love the romance.**

**AliceGI: Shun doesn't love Katie, but she doesn't understand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not Bakugan or any of it's character. I only own the plot and any OC's characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Woman in the Mirror<strong>

**Chapter 9: Time of Needs**

Sellon parked her car near the large building entrance. She opened the door and climbed out. Her visitor pass was already waiting for her. The receptionist gave her the pass and allowed her to visit the rooms. The young woman already had a room in mine. 777. She opened the door and entered the room.

_Alicia Gehabich_ was on the door.

"Sellon." The woman mumbled. She was dressed in a long sleeping gown and her orange mane long and messy. She was sitting down on the white bed. She dropped the book that she was reading on the bed.

"Aunt, how nice to see you." Sellon replied, showing fake kindness. The black-haired woman closed the door behind her.

"Where is my husband?" The woman named Alicia asked. Her eyes were tired and lifeless.

"Uncle, is in another room." She replied with a wicked smile. Sellon sat beside her and begin fill her aunt's mind with lies.

Katie opened her big eyes and allowed the light to sink in. Even though her eyes were tired, she rubbed them off. Pushing aside the blanket, she stood from up from the comfortable bed. Yesterday night, Hydron offered her a nice room. It had a large king bed, a large plasma television, her own bathroom with Jacuzzi, a large walk-in closet, and brand-new clothes, never in her life, she would image this kind of lifestyle. She was the queen. The sound of knocking, broke her thoughts.

"Come in." Katie yelled loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

A young woman dressed in a white and black maid outfit came in. she carried a tray full of breakfast.

"Here is your breakfast, my lady." The woman entered the room fully.

"Set it there." Katie pointed to a small wooden desk.

The young woman nodded and placed the tray down on top of the desk.

"Mr. Hydron will be here, shortly." The maid bowed and exited the room.

"Time to deal with him." Katie thought.

Shun opened the shop while Alice followed behind. He needed to set up the store before the gang arrived. He allowed the young woman behind him to enter the place. Alice begin to stock the racks when she noticed the album of Bruno Mars.

"Can we play this?" She asked Shun.

"Yeah sure, any track you want?" He asked.

Alice flipped to the back and looked for her favorite song 'It will rain.'

"The number 7." She replied.

Shun clicked on the computer and the song begin to play. He offered her a smile and walked inside his office.

The song only brought the same memory over and over and for a specific reason, she needed to remember. The images brought her a slightly headache. She rubbed her temples and focused on stacking the CDs.

After a few minutes, the gang arrived.

"Hey Alice." Runo said. Alice waved her along with the rest of the gang.

Dan checked in and begin to work while Julie and Runo begin to stock shelves.

The bell ring signally a customer. It was a young woman with blue-haired.

"How can I help you?" Dan asked.

"I would like to know if Shun can get me a band for my wedding."

"Sure, who should I say from?" Dan asked once more.

"His step-sister Fabia."

Dan was writing it down when he realized her name.

"Fabia is that you. You look so grown." Dan commented. Alice looked toward the young woman. She was dressed in golden high heels, black pencil skirt, and a black blouse with a golden chain around her neck. A large expensive bag on her arm.

"Hey Fabia." Runo set the CDs down and walked to greet Fabia.

"Runo, hey." Fabia replied. Julie also came and hugged Fabia.

"And who might this be?" Fabia asked, looking toward Alice.

Julie walked beside Alice and said," This is Alice. She works here and lives with your brother."

Fabia's eyes widened and then a grin spread on her face.

"I see. You must be Shun's girlfriend." She announced in a happy tone.

"No...not at all." Alice stumbled over her own words and a blushed spread over her face.

Alice extended her hand and offered it to Fabia.

"Just kidding, but I am Fabia Sheen by the way." Fabia shook Alice's hand. Alice let go and offered the young woman a smile.

"Nice to meet you Fabia."

"I see that you met my friend Alice, Fabia." Shun came down stairs.

"Brother, she is keeper." Fabia smiled and walked to hug her brother.

Shun only smirk and hugged his sister back.

"So, I heard something about a wedding?" Shun asked his step-sister.

"I am getting marry." Fabia held out her hand and showed the ring. The gang came and congratulated her.

"So, I guess Ren is a keeper." Shun hugged his sister," Congrats."

"Thanks bro, just like Alice." Fabia whisper.

Shun grabbed Fabia and both walked to his office.

"Where are you staying?" Shun asked his step-sister.

"Ren is looking for some hotels, but all of them were full."

Shun scratch his chin and replied," how about staying with me and Alice."

Fabia let out a wide grin," Is she going to sleep with you?"

Fabia had never seen her brother blush.

"No." He stumbled with the word, "Yes or No."

"Yes, thanks bro."

Shun only sighed at his sister silly words. While Fabia laugh away.

Hydron entered Katie's room. He noticed that the tray was empty and Katie was sitting on the bed, watching some television.

"Do you like your room?' Hydron asked, as he closed the door behind her.

"What is the price?' Katie asked turning off the television.

Hydron chuckled and walked to the bed, to sit beside her. He grabbed her chin and made her see him.

He pressed his lips to hers.

Katie released her chin and looked at him with a puzzled face.

"What do you want?" She asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her palm.

"I want you to be my woman."

Alice entered Shun's apartment while Fabia and her boyfriend followed behind.

"Alice, my sister and her boyfriend will be staying here, in my room. I just wanted to let you know." Shun informed the young woman.

"And you?" Alice asked.

"Couch." Shun said, pointing toward the long couch.

"Or you could sleep with Alice?" Fabia suggested.

Both teen blushed, while Ren took a seat on the couch.

Fabia entered the kitchen to find Alice's cooking food. The smell was pretty nice, it reminded her about her step-mother.

"You cook like Shiori." Fabia mumbled as she grabbed a glasses.

"Who?" Alice asked a bit surprise.

"My step-mom, Shun's real mother." Fabia replied.

Alice dropped the ingredients and turned around to look at Fabia.

"Can I know what happen to her?" Alice asked the young woman in front of her.

"My step-mom passed away in a car accident along with my dad." Alice could still see how that tragedy still affected her.

"I am sorry." Alice replied.

"Thanks, and what about your parents?" Fabia stood up and set the glass in the sink.

"I don't know." Alice replied in a hoarse voice.

Fabia was a bit confused, she looked toward the orange-haired woman and noticed that she looked upset.

"I don't remember my parents." Alice answer the question inside Fabia's head.

Fabia patted Alice's shoulder and quietly said," I am sorry."

"Which group does Fabia want?" Shun asked his sister's boyfriend as they both walked in the kitchen, but before Ren answer. Shun noticed that Alice was crying and Fabia was in deep-thought.

"What happen?" Shun asked, as he rushed to Alice's side.

"No need to worry, I was just thinking about my desire to find my parents." Alice gave the young man a sympathy smile.

Shun turn to looked at Fabia.

"I didn't know about her memory loss." Fabia explained.

"No need, I am totally fine." Alice set the meal down and told everyone to dig in.

The night sky was beautiful. Orange-hair stood still in the middle of the stairs. The young woman looked up to the sky.

"Mom, Dad." She felt like a lost child, who had no parents.

"Alice, are you okay?" Came the deep voice behind her.

Shun could feel the chilly of the weather. Alice was hugging herself. Shun rubbed his hands to create some warmth and then gently he hugged Alice.

"Yes." Alice wiped those tears away.

Shun noticed that something was bothering.

"I am here for you." Shun calmly said. He brought her closer and she pressed her head against his chest.

"I want to know about my parents. My mom and dad." Alice said between sobs.

"I wish I could tell you about them." Shun replied, he rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "I lost my dad at a young age. My dad died when I was 5. 5 years later my mom remarried Fabia's dad. 4 years later, I lost my mom and step-dad in a car accident."

Alice embraced the young man even more. She pressed her warm to his cold neck. Those sympathy words died in her throat as she held onto to him.

Fabia watched the scene from the apartment window.

"Fabia, stop spying on them." Ren commented from the couch.

"My brother looks happy with her." Fabia response. She closed the curtains and walked to seat beside her boyfriend.

"That's good." He replied, the young man grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

"I know, but after I heard about her illness. I wonder if she has another family waiting for her to go home." Fabia leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I think both Shun and Alice knew what is right for both." Fabia only nodded and focused her view on the door.

"I just hope Shun doesn't end up broken." Fabia thought.

Shun was only glad that the couch was large enough for him. His sister and Ren were sleeping his room. And well Alice was sleeping in hers.

Shun turned on his side and stared at the blank television. The black-haired man pressed his eyes tightly closed to try to get some sleep.

"Ah!" He groaned in frustration, pushing the blanket aside, he stood up. As, he walked in the kitchen, he noticed 1:20 in the stove clock. The black-haired man open the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk.

"Shun." Came the voice of his sister.

Shun grabbed another glass and pour some cold milk for his sister.

"You can't sleep?" The young woman asked, she grabbed the glass and begin to sip on her drink.

"No." Shun simply response. He wiped his milk mustache and begin to play the rim of the glass; tracing it over and over.

"Today is the anniversary of our parents' death." Fabia response.

"Yeah, I know." Shun replied, he took another drink of the cold milk.

"That is what is bothering you." Fabia knew that her parents death affected Shun very much. Even herself, was in a great depression during the time both her dad and step-mom passed away.

"I am going to their graveyards." Shun stood up and begin to wash his glass in the sink.

"Shun, I want to come with you." Fabia said, she stood up and set her glass down in the sink.

"Yeah, I know. You always come the day before so we can go together." Shun washed Fabia's glass and set it on the drying rack.

"You can always count of me." Fabia patted her brother's back and walked out of the room.

After a nice shower, Alice begin to brushed her day. The young woman noticed that the Kazami were up and getting ready.

A hard knock came from the door.

"Come in." The young woman said. Alice set her brush down and turn to see the person knocking on the door.

"Do you want to come with Fabia, Ren, and me to the graveyard?" Shun asked, he stood at the entrance of the door.

"Yes." Alice nodded.

"We will leave in 25 minutes." Alice nodded and watched the door closed.

Alice turned to look at the calendar. Today was September 29, 2014.

She felt a sharp pain entered her mind.

"Shun." She let out a shrieked.

Shun busted through the door and ran to Alice side.

"What is wrong?" He asked, he was worry about the young woman.

"My head it hurts." Alice managed to say.

The young woman pictured something in her mind. There on the calendar was September 29, 2010. Alice course see herself crying. There were many people standing around her, but Alice couldn't hear their voices. The orange-haired woman was crying and someone with long black hair held her.

"Please no." Alice begged, her memory vanish.

Alice passed out.

It was nearly 4 in the afternoon, Shun, Fabia, Alice, and Ren all sat around the table.

Shun had his elbows on the table as he held his hands together. They had just come from the cemetery. The young man noticed that Alice wasn't her usually happy self. She was quiet.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked the young orange-haired woman. All eyes landed on Alice.

"Yes." She replied, briefly glancing at Shun and then at her lap.

"Okay." Shun noticed that something was up, but he didn't wanted to push his luck. "So when are you getting marry?" Shun focused his gaze on his sister.

"Next month." Fabia replied, she smiled at her fiancé and grabbed his hand. Ren only response her with a smile.

"The wedding is going to here in the town." Ren said, he turned to look at Shun.

"In the big cabin by the Koi Pond." Fabia finished the rest of the story. She squeezed her boyfriend's hand and then let go.

"Our parents wedding location." Shun answer with sadness in his voice.

"I wanted to do this for Mom. She loved that place." Fabia squeezed her brother's arm, while Shun squeeze her hand.

"Shun, I would like for you to my best man." Shun looked a big surprise at Ren's request and confused.

"I thought you was going to tell one of your cousin." Shun honestly replied. Ren and him weren't much of friends, but they did became good brother-in-laws.

"You are Fabia only's brother and I thought it would be fair." Ren explained.

"I'll gladly expect if Alice's my partner."

"Huh." Alice said in shock.

Fabian turned to look Alice and noticed that her cheeks had a pink tint.

"Of course, would you accept to be my brother partner?" Fabia asked Alice.

Alice nodded and thanked the woman for her invitation.

Alice sat outside of the apartment. It was a beautiful night and she couldn't stop thinking about the date. The date brought sadness to her heart. She wiped away the tears, when she heard the door open and closed. The smell of soap hit her nostrils as the person descended the stairs.

"Are you really okay?" Alice only nodded trying to hide her face. The black-haired man sighed and sat beside her.

"Alice, what is wrong?" Shun asked with so much concern intertwined in his voice.

Alice turned around and embraced the man in front of her.

"I-had-a-memory-" Shun begin to rubbed her back. "This-date-cause me-so much pain." Shun held her more closer than ever. He felt her tears wet his clothes.

"I wish I could erase your pain." He whispered into her ear.

Alice felt comfort in his words. She stopped crying and looked up to those golden eyes. With his large finger, Shun brushed away the tears on her cheek. Alice allowed the soft touch and the sweet words to comfort her, in her time of needs. Shun was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Heart

**100 Reviews. Wow! I want to thank all my fans for reviewing my story. It's an honor writing for you guys. Thank-you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The big Shout-Out goes to my 100****th**** reviewer: AGobssessed fan: Thank-You, I am glad you enjoy my story, and everyone has different teams.**

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**Guest: Thank-you, I haven't planned the final yet, but I am thinking about marriage, I can't say who though? Is a surprise. Thanks for being a fan of me and my story.**

**Chris: Yes, I think it's lovely that he cares for her and thanks.**

**Luna: Sellon is such a witch and thanks.**

**Sakura: I think Katie will united with Hydron.**

**Flora: Thanks and Katie can be a witch.**

**Ana: I love Alice x Shun.**

**Talia: Sellon can be a bad girl and thanks.**

**AliceGI: Yes, I made them brother sister in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any of it's character. I only own this plot and any OCs characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Woman in the Mirror<strong>

**Chapter 10: Broken Heart**

Fabia entered her brother's store and walked to the CD's station to pick some songs for the wedding. Ren was on the counter talking with Dan. Shun gave her a list of bands she could pick from and a star beside Shun's favorite. Scanning through the list she noticed that Shun liked pop and rock the most.

"Do you need help?" Alice came and stood beside Alice.

"Yes, who is your favorite pop artist?" Fabia asked as she looked up from the list.

Alice walked back to the stand where the CDs were located. She held up a CD and walked back to stand beside Fabia.

"This one and track 8."

Fabia stared at the singer. It was a Hispanic man. Enrique Iglesias and track 8 was Hero. She noticed that Shun also liked the same artist and song.

"My brother favorite one." Fabia replied, she set down the CD and looked toward Alice.

"Can we speak outside?"

Alice felt nervous. She begin to rub her hands and walked behind Fabia. It was like getting the approval from your sister-in-law.

"Yes?" Alice asked a bit confused once they were outside. Fabia closed the door behind them.

"Please don't hurt my brother." Fabia said, almost in a begging voice.

"I don't understand." Alice was more confused, she held her hands together.

"You like my brother." Fabia explained, she briefly looked at her brother through the store's window.

"Shun is a wonderful man." Alice response back. The young woman was more confident about facing Fabia and her statement.

Fabia sighed and sat on the hood of Shun's car.

"The last time my brother dated was back in high school. He dated a girl for a least 4 years. That relationship left my brother brokenhearted. After that, he went out with women, but nothing serious."

"Shun is man anyone girl would die to have." Alice smiled at her own commented.

"And you-"

"Fabia you are back." Someone broke in. Both women turned around to face the source of the voice.

Sellon entered her office. The sweet smell of victory plastered on her face. She sighed happily as she sat down on the leather chair behind her desk.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Sellon said, she begin to work on the papers on her desk.

"Where have you been?" Sellon saw the grey-haired man come in her office.

"I had some business to attend." Sellon simply replied. She fix her papers and looked up to meet the man's eyes.

"Problems?" Ace asked, trying to get out some information.

"No." Sellon replied, trying to cut the conversation short. "You need something."

Ace noticed that she didn't wanted to speak about her things. Giving up, he sighed and sat in the chair in front of Sellon.

"The design department needs your signature on some designs." Ace said.

"I will go there after lunch." Sellon neatly stack the papers and set them to the side.

"You better." Ace commented. He stood up and walked toward the door.

Sellon fix her vision on the closed door, begin the owner was a hard job. She gave the door once last glance before starting on her accounting spreadsheet.

Fabia looked up to see Katie standing in front of her. The blue-haired woman had seen Katie seen last year.

"Hey Katie." Fabia only replied. She and Katie wasn't much of the friendly type.

"Nothing much Fabia." Katie said, in a mocking tone.

"What are you doing here?" Fabia wanted to send her away.

"I am here to see your brother." Katie walked next to the young woman. Fabia stood up and walked away from Katie and entered the store. Alice followed both woman.

"Shun, some whore is here to see you."

Katie sent Fabia a glared and then walked toward Shun.

"Where have you been?" Runo asked Kaite, but she ignored her.

Katie only had eyes for Shun.

"Katie, where have you been?" Shun asked the same question as Runo did.

"I am sorry. I am not coming back to the store unless you fired Alice." Katie simple said, she placed her hands on her hip and looked toward the orange-haired woman.

Shun stood frozen in his spot, he glance toward Katie and then toward Alice.

Sadness reflected in her eyes. Glossy brown eyes landed on shock honey ones.

"Katie, what does Alice have to do with you coming back?" Shun was trying to understand his old friend.

"I don't want her here." Katie looked briefly at Shun and then back at Alice.

At that point, Alice wanted to run and hide. All eyes were on her even Shun's.

"I am sorry." Alice begin to cry and left the store.

"You see what you cause." Fabia said, and ran behind Alice.

"Katie, I am not going to turn my back on Alice." Shun explained, he walked downstairs to faced Katie face-to-face.

"But you can turn your back on me." Katie replied, she begin to walk toward Shun.

"It's better if you leave, you had already chosen your path." He turned around and left the area.

Alice sat in an empty bench by the park. With the back of her arm, she wiped away the tears. She was feeling sad that she had to make Shun choose over two people.

"Alice, are you okay?" Fabia asked, as she approached the spot where Alice was sitting.

"Fabia, I only cause Shun pain and worry." Alice replied, she covered her face with her hands.

"My brother is a nice guy and he knows how to choose his friends. Please don't feel like that." Fabia explained, she sat down beside Alice.

"But I broke his relationship with Katie." Alice said. Fabia looked toward the orange-haired woman.

"That relationship was already in pieces. Katie was a bad person." Fabia rubbed Alice's shoulder and stood up.

"Thanks, Shun means a lot to me." Alice stood up and gave Fabia a sympathy smile.

"I know." Fabia thought as she stood up and followed Alice back to the store.

Mira sat in her apartment, sketching out some drawings. A loud knock was heard on her door.

"Come in." She stood up from the floor and walked toward the door. Through the peek-hole she spotted Ace. Fixing her hair a bit, she opened the door.

"Hey." Mira opened the door and allowed for Ace to enter.

"Hey, how you been?" Ace replied.

"Good." Mira walked back to the couch while Ace followed behind.

"That is good." Ace picked up a drawing and admire it.

"You can draw." Ace said with excitement in his voice.

"Is my passion." Mira admitted.

Ace looked at other of her drawings. There were many drawings of animals, people, amines, cars, and landscapes.

"You want something to drink?" Mira asked the young man.

"Yes." Ace said. As Mira went to the kitchen, Ace saw Mira's artist artworks carrying bag. He picked up the large thing and dig inside. He noticed that there was a large artwork. He pulled it out and noticed that it was him. A bit shock, he dropped the artwork on the floor. It was white and black.

"Ace." Mira noticed his reaction.

"Why do you have this?" Ace asked, holding in the painted in his hand.

Realization hit Mira as she knew the reason. She was about to speak when Ace did too.

"You are betraying Alice's trust. I can't believe you painted a portrait of me."

Mira looked at the silver-haired man.

"I painted that because Alice asked me too. She wanted to give it to you after the wedding. Take it and leave." Mira walked to the door, a bit upset. She stood there and waited for Ace to exit the door.

"I am sorry." Ace left with the painting in his head and his head bow down.

She shut the door closed and walked behind to the kitchen. Ace had just stepped all over her heart.


	11. Chapter 11:Dress-Up

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**Alice: I hope you enjoy chapter 11:)**

**Heleadbb bb: Ahh thanks and Katie can be dangerous...**

**Luna: No worries, I will also give Mira a happy ending.**

**Flora: I am glad you enjoy reading the last chapter.**

**Ana: Si, Fabia no quiere a Katie cerca de Shun.**

**Victoria Katy: Hey Victoria, thanks for the love and support to my stories. I am so happy you enjoy reading them and thanks for being my fan. Thanks a bunch!**

**Iloveyourstories: Ahh, thanks and I do not think your name sounds weird, it sounds cool. Well thanks for being my fan and I really love that you enjoy reading my stories. Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its' characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Woman in the Mirror<strong>

**Chapter 11: Dress-Up**

The black-haired man finished cleaning his room. He tidy his clothes, clean his drawers, and removed any under garment from view. He was forced to clean up his room, all because of Fabia and her boyfriend, but it was his fault too. He could never leave his sister on the street. And Fabia had decided to stay in the department until the wedding. Afterward, the newly wed were leaving to their honeymoon to Paris, Italy. After he made sure everything was clean, he walked outside to the living room. Outside in the living room, he found Fabia cleaning up the living room, Ren cleaning off the kitchen, and Alice cleaning her room. The household were busy this afternoon and packed up. Next week, Serena was also joining the Kazami household. She was coming to town for Fabia's wedding and was going to stay with Alice in her room.

Fabia exited the room and went to the bathroom to find a duster. She needed to dust off some items in the room.

"We need a bigger house." She commented, as she closed the bathroom door.

"We need more money." Shun replied back at his sister statement. He watched her beginning to dust off the bookcase sitting in the corner beside the television.

"Well you should move to the city with Ren and me." Fabia looked up and waited for her brother's response.

"My whole life is here." Shun explained, he begin to fix the books that his sister took off during her cleaning.

"Your whole life or Alice?" Fabia let out a laugh as she saw her brother reaction. She was beginning to think that Shun had a soft side for Alice.

After everyone finished cleaning up the house, it was almost time for supper. Shun was willing to go out and eat food from a restaurant, but Alice was willing to cook a whole meal for the family. Shun was secretly glad that someone was cooking a home meal. He had a soft side for homemade meals and he sure missed them. He remember the last time, he ate a well prepare meal. His mother, was a real natural cook, she would prepare the best meals in tonight. Shun sighed at the smell of pork-chops cooking and sizzling sound they made. The smoky aroma hit his nostrils in an inviting way. But he didn't left all the work to Alice. He made his famous salad, Ren made sweet tea, and Fabia made her most delicious carrot cake. Shun set the table like mamma taught him and Alice fix the plates. Rice piled on one side, a large pork chop, some salad, and a cup of refreshing sweet tea.

"This is good." Ren commented as he took a spoonful of rice and stuffed it inside his mouth. Shun had to admit that this meal was wonderful and tasted delicious.

"Yes, it's delicious." Shun cut a thin slice of pork chop and placed it inside his mouth.

"Thanks." Alice softly muttered as she hide the blush on her face.

Fabia noticed the way Shun was almost begging for seconds and the way Alice was reacting to his comment. She smiled and enjoy the taste all the meal. Alice sure knew how to cook, just like mamma.

After a good meal, comes the chores. Alice was cleaning off the pots she used earlier, Shun was drying them up, Fabia was cutting up the cake, and Ren was in the living room watching television.

"Thanks for the wonderful meal." Shun commented as he begin to dry the plate with a clean rag.

"You're welcome." Alice replied, she smiled at the black-haired man and then focused back on the dishes. She finished washing the pan and passed it to Shun.

"Thanks." He replied. He reached for the same rag that Alice had earlier, but he didn't noticed that she was reaching for it too.

As their hands accidently touched, they stared at each other for a few seconds and then the sound of coughing in the background. They both retreated their hands at the same time and turned around quickly.

"Sorry." Shun muttered, as he tried to hid the blush on his face. Fabia couldn't help, but chuckled.

_A day before the wedding._

The big day was a day away, but tonight was all about saying good-bye to the single life for Fabia. Everything was prepared for tomorrow. The cake, the dress, the tux, the ceremony, the food, the band, and the honey-moon. Shun wanted to do something special for the couple, so he decided to throw them a bachelor party. Fabia's party was being held at the Grand Mastery Hotel and Ren's at the Luxury Hotel.

Serena came out of the bathroom and entered Alice's room. She was all dressed-up to attend the party. "We are leaving at 6:30." Serena commented as she plop down on Alice's bed. The orange-haired woman was currently applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"I hope she loves the surprise." Serena said, she reached into Alice's drawer and found some black nail polish to paint her nails.

Alice nodded and finished putting on the make-up. She noticed herself in the mirror and found out that she looked differently with make-up. "I hope Shun likes it." She thought as she gave herself one last glance before turning to face the woman painting her nails.

"I am going to go and change." Alice commented as she walked over to her closet and picked out her dress. "Here we go."

Ace stood out outside of Mira's apartment, as he knocked over and over. He needed to speak with her, but he didn't know if she didn't wanted to answer or she wasn't home.

He knocked 1…2….3…4….5 times and no one answered. He sighed and yelled Mira name.

"Mira, are you in there?" Ace yelled, as he knocked again.

No response.

He turned on his heels and walked over to the stairs. As he was about to descended, he heard footsteps coming up. Ace stopped and waited for the person or persons to arrive. As he waited, he pulled out his phone and checked the time 5:00. He finished checking the time and placed the phone back in his pocket. As he looked up, he found himself staring into Mira's eyes and beside her was a man. A man with purple hair. Her eyes turned cold as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" Mira asked, obviously still man at the silver-haired man.

"I came to see you." Ace replied, he looked back and forth between Mira and the man.

"Look Ace, you better go. I don't want to betrayal Alice." She replied, almost using the same words he did.

"Mira, I- Wait!" Ace called out, but she was already walking past him. He reached for her arm and held her back.

"Leave." She warned him, send him a glare as he held onto her arm.

"Wait." He said, more calmly then the first time.

Mira snatched her arm away from his grip and turned her back on him.

"Leave the lady alone." The man with purple hair said. He was leaning against the doorframe, waiting for Mira.

"I am coming back." Ace said, he ignore the purple-haired man and left the place.

"Are you okay?" The man asked Mira, once Ace was out of the picture.

"Yes, I am." Mira said in the verge of crying. She pulled out her keys from her bag and unlocked the door.

"Why are you crying?" The man noticed the tears poking out of Mira's eyes. He saw her sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I love him so much, but he is right, I am betraying Alice's memory, Baron." She looked over to him as he sat down beside her.

"That is why you pushed him away." Baron said, he gently lean over and squeeze her arm.

"Yes, I have too." Mira response, "I don't want to hurt him or me."

Katie sat on the couch as she waited for Hydron to enter the room. She was currently at his house, waiting for some instructions that he inform her about. She knew that it was something about Fabia's party. As she waited for the yellow-hair man, she stood up and grabbed a glass of whiskey. As she was pouring the clear liquid, one of Hydron's man enter the room.

"I thought you like Shun." The henchman said, as he fully entered the room.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked a bit confused. As she drank the drink, she also waited for the henchman respond.

"Your mission for tonight." The henchman replied, as he sat down on the same couch Katie was sitting on earlier.

"What does the mission have to do with my love for Shun?' Katie was really confused, she placed the cup down and sat beside the henchman.

"You have to seduce Ren." The henchman said, like it wasn't no big deal.

Katie almost had a heart attack, there and then.

"What! I can't!" She exclaimed really loud, loud enough for Hydron to hear.

"You better do it right, Katie." Hydron said as he walked in the room.

"I don't want to seduce Ren." Katie stood up and walked away to him

"You have to, don't you want to get back at Fabia?" Hydron asked the young woman. Katie begin to calm down and think about the situation.

"Yes." She nodded her head, believing those words that Hydron said.

"Go then." He said, and pointed toward the door.

"Fine." She nodded and exited the room.

"I want you to make sure that she stays away from Kazami. I don't want him near her." Hydron commanded to his loyal henchman.

Shun is never going to be able to get Katie back. Never.

"Boss, then why did you allowed her to carry this mission?" The henchman asked, he stood up and waited for an answer.

"Because, Fabia rejected me." Hydron explained, he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Maybe it was the 7th or 8th time, Alice looked at herself in the mirror. She felt a bit weird wearing such dress. It was a silver glittery short dress and with a sweetheart upper part. As she walked back to her room, she noticed that the dress reached her mid-thigh.

"Are you ready?" Serena asked, as she stood up from the bed. She waved her hands over and over so the paint would dry up quicker.

"Yes." She nodded and walked over to drawer to grab her silver handbag. She also felt different walking in tall high heels. Serena walked out first and then followed by Alice.

"Are you guys ready?" Shun asked, at first he was paying attention to his phone, but then he looked up and saw someone behind Serena.

"Alice..." His eyes watching her. Alice felt a blushed spread on her face.

Shun's eyes were glued to her.

"Shun-" Alice felt flabbergasted.

Shun felt moved his shook his head and said," You look beautiful, Alice."

Alice felt like the most beautiful woman in the world, just by the softness of his voice, and the blush on his face.

"Thanks." She replied, like a teenager getting their first nice commented from a boy that they like. "You look very handsome."

Shun was dressed very nice. Dark ripped jeans, v-cut white shirt with a black leather jacket, and black dress shoes.

"Thanks." Shun replied back.

"Shun, you are drooling all over yourself." Fabia said, she got her purse and walked to the living room.

"Shut-up." Shun growled at his step-sister.

"Time to go ladies and gentlemen." Serena commented as she walked inside the room.

Ren also entered the room beside behind Serena.

"Let's go." Shun said, he grabbed his keys and waited for everyone to exit the apartment.

Alice, Serena, and Fabia sat in the back while Shun drove and Ren was the co-pilot.

Shun left Alice, Serena, and Fabia at the hotel for Fabia's party. While him and Ren drove to where Ren's party was.

It was passed Midnight, Shun was tired and ready to go home. He knew this types of parties were all night, but he couldn't afford to get wasted. He had passed on drinking beer and stuck with drinking sodas. Ren was drunk, he sat in the middle of the center with strippers dancing all around him. Shun sat back and enjoyed his soda. In a couple of minutes, he would had to go and pick up the ladies. Dan sat in front of him and Marucho was dancing on the dance floor.

"I have to leave."

"Ren, I will be back for you." Shun said, as he walked pass Ren.

Katie begin to dance around Ren and now Shun had left, Ren was a much easier target. She begin to sit of his lap and kiss him.

"Poor Fabia." Katie thought. A smile spread on her face as she noticed Ren's hands on her hips.

It was bit chilly outside and Shun noticed that he was cold. He glanced down at his shirt and noticed that he forgot his jacket in the hotel. He ran back inside and into the dancing room. He went to grabbed his jacket and he also noticed that Ren was nowhere in sight.

"This is strange." Shun thought as he grabbed his jacket. Shun wasn't someone to get in other business, but Fabia told him to take care of Ren.

"Have you seen Ren?" Shun went up to Dan and asked him.

"I have saw him walked toward the rooms." Dan replied.

Shun walked toward the set of rooms. He spotted Ren walking with some woman.

"Ren." Shun called out the man.

The said man sloppily turned around and faced Shun.

"Come-and-enjoy-yourself." A glasses on his left hand.

"Ren, we are leaving." Shun walked toward him and reached for the man.

As, the black-haired man reached for Ren, his jacket got caught on the woman's bracelet. Katie was afraid of getting caught. She tried not to speak nor moved. The young woman also avoid eye contact.

Shun reached down to pick it up, as Ren leaned against the door.

Katie quickly ran from the scene.

Before, she fully left the hallway, she made eye-contact with Shun.

"Katie." Came the questioning voice of Shun.

After picking up the girls, Shun entered his apartment. He kept asking himself why Katie was there in the first place.

"Shun." Came the soft concern of a female voice.

Shun looked up to see Alice standing there.

"You are not tired?" Alice asked the young man.

"Not much." Shun respond back.

"Shun, can I tell you something?" The said-man turned around and faced his friend.

"Sure go on." He patted the space beside him.

"I had another memory." Shun nodded for her to continue.

"A young woman with orange-haired similar to mine was hosting some sort of party. We were dancing together. The only thing she said was my name."

"I know you will remember your pat life." Alice lean in and hugged the man. His cologne was inviting. The only Shun could do was hold her and comfort her.

"Please don't leave me, Shun." Alice looked up at this warm pair of eyes.

"I won't." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. Shun cupped her face in his hands and lean in to pressed his lips against hers. Their breaths mingle with each other and their tongue fighting for dominance.

Shun knew that it was wrong, but these feelings were stronger than he thought. He let as soon as his lungs were aching for oxygen. Panting, they pressed their foreheads against each other.

"I should stop myself." Shun mumbled. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the quietness.

"Please don't stop." Alice replied, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Alice, I-" Alice pressed her finger to his lips.

"Shun, I want to live this moment." With that said, Shun grabbed her hand and brought it down. He lean in for another kiss which Alice gladly accept.


End file.
